The Butler: Alone
by ghostwriter4836
Summary: What does the butler do when his work is done? Let me know what u think-please review Yaoi! Rated M for reason. disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Kuroshitsuji
1. Chapter 1

Ciel rang for his butler. It seemed that lately, Sebastian had been coming a few moments later than usual when called. A couple of times, he even appeared slightly out of breath.

"Something wrong, Sebastian?" Ciel asked in that irritated tone he always used.

"No, my Lord. What can I do for you?" Sebastian replied as he bowed. To himself though he thought, _yes something certainly is wrong when a butler can not take 5 minutes to himself during the course of the day due to the 3 idiots destroying the manor and Ciel ringing that damn bell. _It was hard enough, literally, being around Ciel all day, dressing and undressing him, bathing him, etc. Sebastian cravedthat 5 minutes here and there through out the course of the day to relieve that overwhelming pressure derived from _wanting_ Ciel so damn badly.

"Very well, I am finished with the business and prefer to read for a while." Ciel said. Sebastian gathered the business books and replaced them on the desk with Ciel's current novel of choice. "That will be all, Sebastian." Though Ciel was looking at his butler curiously. Something is up with him and I intend to find out what it is, he thought. Ciel could order Sebastian to tell him but maybe a game was in order. Yes, a cat and mouse game-Sebastian could be the mouse. That would be very interesting.

So just after Sebastian left the room, Ciel went to the door and peeked out catching the butler disappear into his bedroom. Ciel silently snuck toward the slightly ajar door to peek in.

Finally, Sebastian thought. Those 3 idiots were off on a wild goose chase and Ciel was busy reading. It was time. He removed his coat and set it carefully over the chair. Then he rolled up his shirtsleeves and layed down on the bed. Next he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall wide open. Finally, he unfastened his pants and slid them down just enough to expose his hard aroused length. Careful to be prepared to jump up if the bell rang.

Ciel's eyes widened and a wicked smile formed as he thought, _so this is what you've been up to. _Ciel was taken back by the sight of Sebastian's size but it was also sooo delicious to watch Sebastian run his long fingers down his body to finally stop and grasp his own hard shaft with one hand and rub his nipples with the other. He started pumping himself leisurely enough but that quickly turned into a firm and fast rhythmic motion.

Sebastian laid his head back picturing Ciel in his mind. He dressed and undressed, even bathed, that body everyday but could not touch it the way he most craved. It was a demon's hunger for the body he wanted to possess, for he already owned the soul. His head flew from side to side, that inky straight hair became disheaveled and his body writhed on the bed twisting the white shirt under him as he continued pumping….and rubbing….pumping….and rubbing.

Then he got what Ciel could only describe as a one-sided painful pleasure look on his face. Since Ciel had hit puberty, he had a few moments where he felt the need to release that _pressure _and did so with thoughts of Sebastian flooding his mind.

"Nnhh…._my Lord…." _The groan escaped Sebastian's throat while pumping vigorously and squeezing on taut nipple. In that moment Ciel didn't know whether to think his butler a perverted mad man or that it was delightfully satisfying to know _he _was the object of that sort of passion from the usually guarded demon. Then it happened. Sebastian groaned inaudibly, stiffened, and squeezed his eyes shut while the white liquid gushed out of his tip, covering Sebastian's pale flesh of his stomach.

Before Sebastian had even regained control of his breathing, Ciel was back in his office ringing the bell. Sebastian casually opened the door, "What can I do for you, my Lord?" He said bowing. Ciel observed that his butler. Pants fastened, shirtsleeves down, coat on, but his hair was messed up a bit and he seemed to still be catching his breath.

"Are you sure you're alright Sebastian? You seem a bit winded." Ciel smirked. "Quite fine, my Lord, just trying to be prompt." He smiled humbly. "Good, now then, I would like a snack and make sure it has cream on top." Ciel said amused with himself. "Very well, my Lord." Sebastian said before departing.

Ciel clasped his hands together thinking, _this game is amusing. I wonder what will happen tomorrow?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian," Ciel said in his usual clipped tone, "Tell the staff that I would like to speak with them."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian put his right hand over his heart and bowed before leaving the room.

When the three misfits arrived, Sebastian took his spot near the desk chair Ciel was sitting in.

"That will be all, Sebastian." Ciel said meaning, "get out."

Sebastian was stunned momentarily but bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Now what in the world would his master have to talk with them about in private? Not thinking it anything worthwhile, the butler went about his duties cleaning one of the many rooms.

"Do you all understand?" Ciel raised a brow at his staff.

"Yes," said Mey-rin.

"Whatever you say," Bard answered.

"Of course, milord," Finney replied.

"Good, now get to work." Then Ciel sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together, a wicked smile forming. He had instructed the three to do whatever necessary, without burning down the manor or destroying it, to keep Sebastian running all day. Ciel wanted him in someone's sight at all times. They, along with Ciel, were to keep him from his room all day.

The plan worked perfectly. Ciel noticed that by the end of the day, Sebastian was quite put out about the constant _issues _that had transpired that day. Though he didn't show it much, there was the occasional sigh and roll of the eyes whenever the shout came, "Sebastian, come quick!"

Sebastian would sigh and say, "Oh bother, what now." Then run out of the room from Ciel. His master found it quite amusing.

That night when Sebastian came in Ciel's room to get him ready for bed, Ciel said, "I wish to take a bath, Sebastian."

He thought he had heard a slight groan from his butler but pretended not to notice.

Sebastian had not planned on a bath so he _was quite _put out. All day and he had not been able to take 5 minutes to himself. He sorely needed those 5 minutes in order to make it through the day with his young master. It would be pure torture to bathe him, towel him dry, and dress him for bed.

He was a demon, he could just ravish the young boy and be done with it but no, contrary to popular belief, he had feelings. He had strong affection for his young master that, try as he might, he couldn't deny.

For Ciel that meant a lot since the young lord constantly berated, and belittled Sebastian at every turn.

Ciel didn't even turn around, "Sebastian," he said arrogantly, "are you coming or not?"

"Of course, my Lord."

The smirk was on Ciel's face even though Sebastian could not see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian was a demon so he didn't need to sleep but he was wore out. It was good that he didn't need sleep because by the time he put Ciel in bed and finished preparing for the next day, it was the middle of the night.

Finally, he thought to himself as he neatly folded his clothes and set them aside. Alone in his room with the door locked, he lay down on the bed completely nude.

He could still feel the fabric of Ciel's clothes on his fingers as he undressed his young master. Bathing him was worse. The water glistened on the boy's pale skin. Sebastian savored the feel through the cloth as he washed Ciel. Sebastian cursed the thick towel that he dried Ciel's body with. When he pulled the long nightshirt over the boy's body, he couldn't help but brush his hands along Ciel's sides. He didn't appear to notice.

Sebastian looked down at his own long black fingertips wrapped around his throbbing erection. He was transfixed by the sight of what his young master could do to him.

There would be no taking it slowly tonight. He felt compelled to get that release, he so desperately needed. His eyes narrowed and were glowing red as he pumped, and pumped, and pumped, his hard muscle.

Damn, he wanted to take Ciel, make him _his_. He already had his soul but he wanted his body too. Strangely, he wanted Ciel to be willing and to want it as much as he did. _That_ was never going to happen, he thought.

Why he should care, he didn't know. It was so unlike Sebastian to care, in general, about anything. Ciel was different. He needed Sebastian but he didn't want him-big difference.

Sebastian mentally pictured holding Ciel in his arms, which he did so quite often but only because of Ciel's exhaustion. It was never because Ciel _wanted_ to be in his embrace. He knew when Ciel was hurting but that was when Ciel would usually push Sebastian away most.

The throbbing ache was nearly painful as Sebastian tightened his grip and pumped harder. Pain was good. Sebastian _liked_ pain. It was a good thing Ciel didn't know that. No, Sebastian kept his toys well hidden. He wanted them tonight though, needed that pain, and needed to torture himself.

He had a chain with small metal clamps that when put on, squeezed his erect nipples _sooo_ hard that a human would pass out from the pain. He also had a very tight ring he slid down his erection, almost cutting off the blood supply. He got them both and put them on.

He had another toy that he used for penetration on himself that was quite a bit larger than what any human male's erection would be. He didn't have time to bother with that though. No, tonight he just needed to stroke hard and fast to relieve the pressure of wanting to be with Ciel. Up and down until the cum squirted out of his tip.

Panting and starting to sweat, he gave his body a few minutes before starting all over again. Morning could not come quick enough so he could again be with his young master.


	4. Chapter 4

"It is time to get up, my Lord." Sebastian said as he threw the drapes wide and pulled the warm blankets off of Ciel. While Sebastian gathered the boy's clothes, Ciel regarded his butler suspiciously.

Yesterday had been amusing but Ciel couldn't keep involving the staff. He would have to just be observant today. Maybe he could catch his butler in the act again today.

Ciel thought about what he saw and heard the other day. Sebastian thought of him as he did of Sebastian. Though Ciel rarely admitted it to himself, he was lonely. Everyone he cared about was dead, his parents, Madam Red. He had no one, no one except Sebastian.

All those times his butler carried him when exhausted or rescued him as well as all of his other duties, made Ciel want him to be so much more. They had a deal and Ciel was constantly reminding Sebastian that he could not ever betray Ciel or leave him. Could Sebastian not see that those were words of an insecure, scared little boy?

But Ciel didn't want it to be an order for Sebastian to love him. He wanted Sebastian to love him of his own accord. From the display the other day, it seemed like he did, or was it just lust? It was irritating Ciel to not know.

"My Lord, is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked noting the strange look Ciel was bestowing upon him.

"No, of course not, just hurry up," Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my Lord."

It was time for Ciel's afternoon tea and His butler left to prepare it. When he hadn't come back as usual, Ciel decided to go looking for him.

"Sebastian, what _are _you doing?" Ciel demanded as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching his butler on his knees, shoving a wooden box under his bed.

The room had a bed, armoire, desk (with nothing on it), and chair. Why in the world would he need to hide that box? What was in it that was so personal? Ciel didn't know a lot of personal information about Sebastian so this intrigued him. He _would_ see what was in that box.

"My apologies, my Lord." Sebastian said standing up straight and bowing to Ciel. "Your tea is on its way." With that the butler stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"A letter from the Queen, my Lord." Sebastian said carrying the tea tray and letter. Ciel scanned it while his tea was poured.

"It seems there have been a string of murders. All were women between the ages of 25-30. All had blond hair and brown eyes. Strange." Ciel explained.

"So might I make arrangements for a trip to the Undertaker to see what he knows?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yes," Ciel responded, then a thought crossed his mind. Though he would really like to hear what the undertaker said, an even better opportunity had presented itself.

"Sebastian," Ciel said with a slight touch of amusement, "Find out what the undertaker knows and question who you deem necessary to compose a list of suspects."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but you are not coming?" Sebastian's red eyes narrowed.

"No. I think 2 hours is enough time. I expect you back before dinner." Ciel said in his condescending tone.

Sebastian snapped his gaping mouth shut and responded with a smile, "As you wish, my young master."


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel waited half an hour before going to Sebastian's room. Once inside he shut the door and went directly to the bed. He sat down and pulled out the box. Thankfully it had no lock for Sebastian never expected anyone to be in his room, let alone, going through his belongings.

Observing the few contents, he was more confused than ever. Except for one item that looked like an oversized replica of a man's….well…" What the devil was all this stuff for? Ciel wanted to know.

Ciel was so perplexed by what he had found that he knew the only way to get answers was to order it so. Yes, he would have to confront his butler, since Sebastian _never _lied. So caught up in his thoughts, Ciel didn't hear the cloaked figures enter the room until it was too late.

A man grabbed Ciel from behind and covered his mouth. The small boy was no match for the large man. Then suddenly, Ciel felt the prick of the needle. Darkness consumed him.

Ciel was bound, mouth, hands, and feet. Then he was wrapped in a rough, heavy blanket and hoisted over the man's shoulder. They were out the window, down the ladder, and gone….

Sebastian returned within the 2 hours. He first went to Ciel's study-no Ciel. Then he checked the bedroom-no Ciel. Sebastian felt panic gripping him as he tore through the mansion and the grounds looking-no Ciel. The devil's eyes narrowed. He _would _find his young master.

It was a few hours before Ciel woke up. He was in a stone cellar of some sort. Still bound and gagged, he looked around the dim room and found his kidnappers. There were 5 of them. They looked like men from the East Side by their appearance.

"Yer awake brat, good. I'll get a good price for you." The leader apparently, came over to Ciel, who had been stripped down to his underwear, and ran a single finger down Ciel's chest. "Though I do occasionally like to test the merchandise before selling it."

The man's hand caressed Ciel's cheek and Ciel pulled away. The backhanded blow caught Ciel off guard and he fell over onto his side. Blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. Ciel could taste it on the cloth bound around his mouth.

"Play nice, little boy, or do you like it rough?" The gruff voice was only inches from Ciel's ear. Then he licked Ciel's cheek. But Ciel would not go down without a fight. He continued to squirm and struggle only causing the man to repeatedly hit him.

But the young Lord couldn't take that kind of beating so he was too weak to fight the man off any longer when the man shoved Ciel down on his stomach and tore off the barrier of fabric. Ciel could feel the rough, calloused hands rub over the flesh of his backside.

Weak to the point of passing out, Ciel cried out through the gag, "Sebastian, come!"

There was a deep chuckle from the man about to rape Ciel even as he unfastened his pants. "What a soft, little body you have, brat."

Ciel's eyes widened when he felt the man spread his bottom to expose his entrance. Where the hell was Sebastian, Ciel 's mind cried! All the while laughter echoed from the other men.

Just as Ciel's rapist was positioning himself over the boy, the door burst open, stopping him cold. Through Ciel's blurred vision, he could just make out the silhouette of his butler.

"I must insist that you unhand my master," Sebastian said casually.

"Who the hell are you!" The man shouted.

Sebastian smiled but his red eyes were glowing, "I am merely _his_ butler."


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel was only half conscious but could feel the coat being wrapped around him and strong, warm arms cradling him. He his half closed eyes, he vaguely saw the 5 bloody bodies lying in various positions around the room.

What happened after was like a dream since the drug hadn't completely worn off and Ciel was badly beaten. He was lying on his bed, still immersed in the large long black coat.

Sebastian gently straddled the boy and smoothed back his hair. Those red eyes were still glowing. He would allow _no one _to harm his young master, especially _that _way.

Knowing Ciel's mind was still dazed, Sebastian's affections implored him to cross that line of master and servant, if only a little. He hovered over his young lord having removed the bindings back at the cellar.

Sebastian's long tongue licked the blood on Ciel's mouth like a cat grooming himself. Ciel mewled but wasn't conscious enough to really know what was going on.

His bare chest suddenly cold and then warm again as Sebastian carefully opened his coat and ran his long fingers down Ciel's soft skin. A deep groan escaped Sebastian. Damn, but he wanted Ciel, wanted Ciel to cry out his name in the throws of passion as he took him. That small supple body belonged to Sebastian and Sebastian alone!

But tonight would not be the night. No, Sebastian wanted his young master to want him, need him, to bestow that kind of _sinful _pleasure.

Ciel moaned softly and squirmed at the soft caresses to his neck, chest, and stomach. The young master unaware that his body lay open, completely exposed to the demon that wanted to love him.

In Ciel's dream, he saw brief images of those red eyes mesmerized by the sight before them, _his_ body. That same look Sebastian had only when holding a cat in his arms. A tender yet transfixed gaze of awe.

What was happening, Ciel tried to comprehend but his head was still foggy. His eyes would occasionally flutter open but he could not fully focus on anything. Was Sebastian touching him? Those black fingertips were roaming, exploring.

Ciel's skin tingled with every touch and his body squirmed, wanting more. Yes more, more of that delicious feeling. Then the warm caresses became wet as the demon's tongue followed his hands.

"Se-Sebas-tian," came the weak response from the half conscious boy.

No, thought Sebastian, not like this. He wanted his young master aware of every kiss, lick, and touch of pleasure he wanted to give him.

The butler got off the boy slowly, desperately clinging to control. He dressed Ciel in his long nightshirt and wrapped him in the covers. Sebastian took one last look over his shoulder before silently closing the door.

As Sebastian made his way along the hallway to his room he thought with a sigh, another night of torture to suppress the emotional pain and replace it with the physical.

Sebastian was prepared to enter his master's bedroom, pull back the drapes, and wake the young lord. But when he entered, Ciel was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs still covered.

"My Lord, you're awake already?" The butler appeared surprised.

Ciel only nodded so Sebastian gathered the young lord's clothes and came to the bed. Ciel remembered fragments from the night before. Licking off the blood at the corner of Ciel's mouth and caressing his upper body, Sebastian had done these things.

Ciel also remembered how wonderful that felt. What bothered him was the fact that Sebastian took advantage of his half unconscious state. Of course Ciel had thought about Sebastian sometimes when alone and he knew Sebastian thought of him.

But if something were to ever happen between them, Ciel wanted it to be because they both wanted it. He wanted to be fully aware when it happened. Ciel secretly wanted Sebastian's love, not his lust.

As Sebastian dressed him, Ciel wondered, what will today bring….


	7. Chapter 7

Not long after breakfast, Ciel rang the bell. When Sebastian came in he was again out of breath and his hair just a little out of its perfect place.

"Everything alright, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as though bored.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian replied. "Did you have a chance to read over the list of suspects, my Lord?"

"Yes, and I believe we are in agreement on who the culprit is so we will need to go to London this afternoon. We shall stay at the London house tonight."

"Very good, my Lord. I will begin preparations immediately."

As will I, thought Ciel mischievously.

As soon as they arrived in London, they went to the home of a Mr. Fredrick. They confronted him about the murders. His motive had been his whore of a mother who was abusive to him and he had killed her. Then he killed all women who were her age and resembled her. Once done, they returned to the London house for the night. Since the staff stayed at the estate, it was just Sebastian and Ciel.

Ciel had a plan. Not long after Ciel was tucked into bed, he rang the bell. Sebastian came in after a few minutes looking quite disheveled. Ciel smirked.

"My Lord, I thought you would be asleep by now?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel was sitting up in bed with something under the blanket. When he whipped off the cover, there on Ciel's lap was the box from under Sebastian's bed.

Sebastian's red eyes narrowed but his voice casual, "My Lord?"

"You_ know_ what this is, now _I_ want to know what the contents are?" Ciel demanded, his eyes not breaking contact with Sebastian. It was a power struggle and neither was going to be the first to look away-not yet anyway.

"I assure you, _my Lord,_ you do not." Sebastian's voice had changed to a low menacing growl. The air around the butler seemed to become dark and dangerous all of a sudden. He looked positively evil.

Sebastian could not believe it! Ciel had found his _personal toys. _The last thing he wanted to do was explain them. That would mean exposing those forbidden affections he had for a _certain_ young master. Sebastian's one and only weakness, well, aside from cats.

But for Ciel, just wondering about the two strange objects was quite erotic for him. He knew what the third was so the others were some kind of kinky sexual thing also. He was having trouble just sitting in the bed. Could Sebastian tell he was aroused?

"I could order you to tell me, _if _I must." Ciel reminded him, eyes narrow.

Sebastian sighed and chose his words carefully, "They are tools that inflict pain, my Lord."

Ciel pulled out the chain with the small clamps and held it up. "How does it work?" Ciel raised one brow at his butler who was looking quite disgruntled.

Sebastian came over to the bed and slowly curled the chain around his finger, taking it. But while he was only inches from Ciel he whispered huskily, " Is my young master sure he wants to play_ this _particular game?"

Just the way his butler said it, made Ciel gulp and a hint of fear sparkled in his blue eye. He could do no more than nod. Then he watched Sebastian stand up straight and remove his gloves slowly. After that, he removed his coat. Then, without taking his demonic eyes off Ciel's, he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Ciel gasped seeing the shirt open wide hanging just off the broad shoulders of his butler. Sebastian didn't remove it completely. Then he carefully put one clamp on each of his already hard nipples. The chain dangled across his chest.

He was so damn aroused by having his young master's eyes on him the whole time, barely able to restrain himself. Especially since Ciel was lying in bed in a thin white nightshirt and underwear with the covers pulled down exposing his bare legs.

As each clamp was placed, Sebastian winced but never broke eye contact. His perfectly groomed brows knitted together from the pain. Sebastian could be shot multiple times and it barely slowed him down so his reaction was surprising. Even Ciel grimaced at Sebastian's reaction.

After the initial shock, Ciel's eyes wavered and he was first to look away. "That's enough, Sebastian!" He shouted angrily. Then in a softer tone he asked, "why….why would you…do that?"

Sebastian had removed the clamps and donned his full attire back on before coming over to the bed and leaning over Ciel, causing him to fall back on the pillows.

In a low voice Sebastian replied, "Punishment, my Lord." He lingered momentarily and then walked to the door, "Will there be anything else, my lord?" The demon's voice now casual.

"N-No." Ciel responded still quite shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Sebastian had closed the door, Ciel was reaching down under his nightshirt. He had gotten so hard seeing Sebastian's bare pale chest and those clamps. Ciel slid his hand up and down slowly. Being young and inexperienced, he knew it would not take long so he deliberately stroked his muscle slowly to savor the pleasure.

Ciel didn't even realize he had moaned until the door swung open and Sebastian came in. Ciel quickly covered himself with the thick blanket before shouting at his butler.

"Sebastian! What are you doing in here?"

Sebastian's brows shot up but his eyes held suspicion. "I heard a noise. I thought you were having a nightmare."

"Well I'm not!" Ciel retorted angrily, "So get out!"

Sebastian calmly made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I am your butler," he began to say as he slipped his gloves off his long fingers. "As such, it is my duty to take care of you." He said while sliding his hand under the blanket to rub Ciel's hard muscle.

"Se-Sebastian what are you…ohhh…" Ciel couldn't finish the sentence once Sebastian firmly grasped him and started teasing, touching the moist tip with his thumb and stroking Ciel lightly.

Sebastian moved aside the covers and nightshirt and then positioned his body so he was straddling his master.

"Sebastian….don't." Ciel whined as his body tingled and he felt warm all over. Having Sebastian touch him so scandalously was quite stimulating. But propriety forced him to attempt to refuse. It was a futile attempt however.

His young master was blushing, his eyelids were half closed, and his breathing had sped up while Sebastian continued his rhythmic up and down motions. When Ciel looked up into those red eyes they were full of desire. That same look Ciel saw when Sebastian put the clamps on earlier.

But the new sensations Ciel was feeling due to the fact that Sebastian was handling him and because it felt _sooo_ amazing, he couldn't control himself.

"Sebas…tian…I'm…uhhnn…" Ciel cried out, his small hands clutching to Sebastian's shoulders. The building and explosion within Ciel's body made him snap his head back with a pained expression. He had never came with that kind of intensity before. The wet warmth caused his small body to shudder as he rode out his climax.

When he glanced down at himself, Sebastian's mouth was wrapped completely around him to allow Ciel to come down from his high slowly, sweetly. He licked his lips with his cream stained tongue. Heavy lidded eyes met red amused ones briefly before Ciel abruptly turned away onto his side, yanking at the covers.

Sebastian moved off the bed so Ciel could regain his modesty. "Does my young master need assistance with anything else before I retire?" Obvious amusement in the tone of the butler's voice.

"Shut up and get out!" Ciel commanded. Though it had felt divine, it was wrong, wrong because he still didn't know Sebastian's motive: lust or love?

Sebastian went back to his bedroom cursing the entire way. He had meant to get that damn box, not because he cared that Ciel now had it but because _he _needed it. It was going to be a long night…

As usual, Ciel's butler came in and pulled open the drapes. "My Lord, it is time to wake up."

"Hmmm…" Ciel moaned, covering his eyes with his arm.

"You did not get enough sleep last night?" Sebastian said smirking.

"We will not discuss last night. Is that understood?" Ciel snarled at his butler but would not meet his gaze.

"As you wish, _my Lord_," Sebastian said, barely able to contain his laughter. His proud and confident master was embarrassed, how _cute_. The boy never showed weakness and vulnerability, well, except for last night.

When Ciel sat on the edge of the bed, he noticed the box and the chain draped over it. His eyes sparkled. "Sebastian?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian turned to his master. Ciel was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the box. "Here," Ciel opened the box, "Go ahead." It wasn't an order just a suggestion.

Sebastian looked down his nose at his master who was avoiding eye contact. Ciel didn't realize how _hot_ he looked to Sebastian sitting there in his nightshirt, still disheveled from sleep, and holding a box of sex toys while blushing.

Damn, but his young master was playing with fire. Question was, did he want to get burned? Sebastian was beginning to think so.

Sebastian raised a brow at his young master, "_Here_…my Lord?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sebastian." Ciel said curtly.

Sebastian's movements were slow giving Ciel ample opportunity to stop him as he took off his coat and laid it down. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He peeled off his white gloves and dropped them. Then he held out his hand for the nipple clamps.

With a shaky hand, Ciel handed them over. Sebastian winced as he did the last time when they squeezed his pink nipples. He stood there daring Ciel to look at him.

"If it would help to lie down," Ciel said glancing behind him, " There is plenty of room."

Sebastian went to the other side of the bed and stripped off his lower clothing before lying down. Of course, Ciel's back was now to him. Ciel knew he was playing with fire but this little _game _was quite stimulating.

Sebastian reached around his master's trembling body, " The ring," he instructed in a low, velvety voice.

Ciel handed it back without looking but heard a similar whimper moments later. Oh how he wanted to look. Ciel was hard when he woke up just from thinking about their previous encounter when Sebastian had touched him, tasted him.

Ciel heard the groans and labored breathing as well as feeling the man behind him moving about the bed. Ciel held up the last toy.

"You have to…lubricate it…first…" Came the command in between groans.

Ciel took the small bottle of liquid and poured it into his hand before sliding his hand up and down the large toy. Sebastian could have come right then watching Ciel's small hands wrapped around the huge toy. Damn that looked so erotic that he had to slow his strokes to his rock hard cock.

Then Ciel reached behind him to hand over the toy but couldn't help peek and became instantly enamored by the sight of his butler. Sebastian was sitting up in his white shirt, though it was falling off his shoulders. Chain draped across his chest, and the ring at the base of his long hard length.

He had bent his legs and rolled his hips so that his entrance was exposed and he had 2 long black tipped fingers pushed inside. "Ohhh…ngh…uhh…" Sebastian groaned with a pained expression on his face but kept his eyes on Ciel.

"Why do you need to be punished?" Ciel demanded to know, holding eye contact.

" I did the…one thing…a demon…shouldn't do…" He said breathlessly as he pumped harder. He removed his fingers and took the toy, placing it at his entrance.

"_What _was that," Ciel raised a brow, visibly shaking where he sat.

Sebastian's expression turned to pitiful defeat, " I fell…in love…" Then shoved the last toy inside of him, crying out from the pain of the large object penetrating him. He threw his head back, pounding his body with the toy.

Sebastian writhed on the bed uncontrollably and cried out, "Ngh…ohhh…ahhh…" Stiffening, he grasped his cock firmly and pumped his release. The white cream squirted out of him as his body shook violently. "Ohhh…damn," He groaned trying to calm his body from such an intense explosion.

Ciel was just as breathless watching the whole scene, desperately trying himself to regain his composure though he was _sooo _hard from the display.

Ciel _had _to touch himself, the pressure too much for him. He turned back around not wanting to show Sebastian his weakness again. He could hear movement behind him as he pumped his need under his nightshirt.

Sebastian slid his long legs aside Ciel's and gently leaned Ciel back against his chest. Ciel was so undone by the throbbing ache that he didn't fight his butler. Then Sebastian took over the rhythmic pumping and Ciel's hands grasped Sebastian's shirtsleeves.

Ciel's head rolled to the side, his cheek against Sebastian's chest. "Sebas…tain…no," he cried weakly. The sinful pleasure rapidly taking over his body. But his butler pumped faster and harder while the small body of his young master squirmed in his arms.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed. He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into Sebastian's arms, drawing blood.

" Ohhh yes, come for me, my Lord."

Ciel's body shuddered, "Ahhh…Nghh…" Ciel's body exploded in wave after wave. Sebastian held tight to Ciel until he calmed down. Still dizzy from the experience Ciel murmured breathlessly, " Who did you…fall in…love with?"

Sebastian said nothing but eased up from the bed and retrieved his clothes. Once again impeccably dressed, he set about cleaning up Ciel and dressing him for the day. Then he went to the door to leave.

Ciel was again sitting on the bed; his back to his butler but turned his head, "Sebastian!" He called irritably, wanting an answer from his butler.

" Why you, of course, my Lord," Sebastian said softly and promptly left the room. The echo of the door shutting rang through Ciel's ears.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel sat on his bed alone in the huge master suite. The revelation from Sebastian that he fell in love with him should have made Ciel happy. It was, after all, what he had wanted.

But then the memories clouded his mind. Everyone he loved, everyone who loved him, was gone. It was one thing to love Sebastian in secret, in his mind, but quite another to let those affections come to light.

If I break down the wall around my heart, I am susceptible, vulnerable, weak, Ciel told himself. An exposed heart could be broken, shattered even. Could I handle that, he wondered?

What if something happened to him or to Sebastian? Ciel wanted to be loved by Sebastian but there was doubt. Just enough doubt about how heart broken he would be if he lost Sebastian, that he couldn't chance it.

No, he told himself, I can't take that chance. With Sebastian at a safe distance, Ciel could protect himself and Sebastian. It would just have to be comforting enough to know Sebastian was there as he always had been, but nothing more.

Ciel felt cursed. He lost everyone he loved. He wouldn't lose his butler.

"Sebastian!" Ciel demanded. His usually condescending tone far worse today when he spoke to his butler.

"My Lord," Sebastian inquired curiously as he had all day when Ciel snapped at him angrily.

"My snack?"

"Of course, my Lord. I have made a lovely…" Sebastian started to say.

Ciel interrupted, "_I'll _decide how good it is. Just give it to me and shut up." Ciel didn't even look up from his papers on his desk. He had set down the papers though since his hands were shaking. Sebastian was being quite pleasant and Ciel was tearing him apart with his attitude.

After setting down the tray of cake and tea, Sebastian stood just to the side and back of Ciel.

"Well?" Ciel said.

"What, my Lord?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"Don't you have duties to tend to?" Ciel snarled.

"Actually, my lord, at the moment…" He was about to say no.

Ciel interrupted again, "Get out!"

Sebastian's red eyes narrowed, filled with bitterness when Ciel took a chance and glanced at him quickly.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian said slowly, menacingly, "As you wish."

As soon as the butler left the room, Ciel nearly fell apart. All he wanted was to watch Sebastian pleasure himself again, pleasure Ciel again. Watching Sebastian had been so erotic and having Sebastian's hands on him had felt so exquisite.

He had to remain tough, he couldn't need anyone or else he would open himself up to being hurt.

If smoke could have rolled out of Sebastian's ears it would have. He was seething. What an utterly obnoxious brat Ciel had been today! Sebastian had actually admitted his deepest secret to Ciel when he wasn't thinking straight and this is the response he gets?

He didn't understand it. He had thought Ciel had wanted more between them. Did he misinterpret _every _signal? What ever Ciel's problem was, it was pissing off Sebastian rather quickly.

Sebastian was nearly at his wits end when he dressed Ciel for bed. He had taken off his gloves, which he didn't usually do, to button up Ciel's nightshirt. His hand brushed Ciel's bare chest.

"Sebastian! You will dress me for bed but…_do not touch me_. That's an order!" Ciel snapped.

"As you wish…my Lord." Sebastian said nothing else the entire time he was in the same room with Ciel. In fact, he didn't even tell him goodnight like he normally did. Ciel noticed.

Sebastian paused outside the door momentarily and heard the sniffles from the other side. Was Ciel…crying? Sebastian wanted to run in and fold his arms around his young master but, no.

Ciel had made it clear that the boundary lines were drawn and he didn't want Sebastian to cross them. The thing that frustrated Sebastian was, _why_?


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days went the same for the young master and the butler. Sebastian was ready to choke the life out of Ciel for his nasty attitude towards him. He wanted to shut the damn brat up. He was sick and tired of the way Ciel was talking to him.

That's it, Sebastian suddenly thought. He had put Ciel to bed a couple of hours ago so he would be asleep. Good thing a demon didn't need sleep. He quietly made his way out of the manor. He needed to feel the fresh night air, and think.

The following morning, Bard, Meyrin, and Finney came barging into Ciel's bedroom. "My Lord,"Oh it's so awful!"He's gone!"

"What is going on here?" Ciel shouted having been woken up by the shouts. "Where is Sebastian? He should have had the young master up by now.

The three servants proceeded to tell him that they had looked all over for Sebastian but he was gone. That wasn't possible, thought Ciel. They had a binding deal. At the same time, he suddenly started feeling guilty about the way he treated his butler the past few days.

"He couldn't have gone far," Ciel said more to himself than the three wide-eyed people standing before him. "I'll get ready and we will figure this out."

By the time Ciel came to the foyer of the manor, Mey-rin was opening the door for none other than Grell Sutcliff.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ciel asked annoyed.

But as soon as Grell set eyes on Ciel, he froze. Ciel had attempted to put on his eye patch that was nearly falling off, his shirt buttons were in the wrong holes, his vest and shorts did not match his jacket, and one of his socks was bunched at his ankle. The necktie had been discarded back in his room.

"Oh my, what I heard was right then?" Grell said with much exaggeration.

"What!" Ciel demanded angrily.

"Oh, well, Sebby was taken then? Oh no, what shall I do now?" Grell pitied himself flopping on the floor blubbering.

Ciel strolled up to Grell and stood over him. "Tell me everything you know, now!"

Apparently another from the underworld with powers in the form of an orb as the knob on his walking stick had taken Sebastian. Though the kidnapper didn't know the extent of Sebastian's identity, he had been watching him and wanted him. The motive remained unknown.

"We must find him Grell!" Ciel declared. "I need your help."

"You know my terms, young master Phantomhive," Grell teased."Yes, yes, a full day to do whatever you want with Sebastian. Fine! Just help me find him.

Ciel decided to unleash Pluto to follow the butler's scent. Grell drove the carriage while Ciel held the leash and Pluto sniffed the ground. By late afternoon, they were in the middle of nowhere and Ciel was having doubts.

What if they don't find him? What if Ciel needed him? Ciel lifted the patch and called to his servant. The far off cry barely noticeable at such a distance. He did it again, _Sebastian, _Ciel called. Again, only this time closer as the carriage rolled on, was the deep guttural cry.

It couldn't be, thought Ciel. Even as he thought it, they came to a hill and at the top, was a huge old run down castle. No one could live there it was so desecrated.

"Grell, up there," Ciel pointed to the castle.

"You think Sebby's in _there?_ My my, what a deplorable shambles that place is.

Pluto was heading the same way too so it had to be the place. Who had Sebastian though and how would Ciel find him? Would Pluto and Grell be enough to keep him safe if something bad were to happen and Sebastian couldn't appear at the last moment?

Though Ciel hid it well from Grell and Pluto, he was a nervous wreck inside. Ciel's mind started playing tricks on him. He saw times when Sebastian had carried him because he was too weak or tired.

Even if Ciel could barely stand, Sebastian would help him discreetly so no one would think him a weak child.

Sebastian made sure he always looked his best and acted accordingly. Ciel would spout off occasionally and Sebastian would smooth over whatever Ciel had said or done, essentially, putting Ciel in his place.

Sebastian had told him he loved him. As forbidden as it was for a demon, he did it anyway. There were subtle ways that Sebastian showed how much he cared for Ciel and Ciel knew every one of them.

Especially over the past few days when Ciel was treating Sebastian with the utmost distain, he caught the glimpses of tenderness _and _hurt in those red eyes. He ignored it all or he would have surrendered to it.

The anger and bitterness that plagued Ciel for so long is what kept him going. If he took the time to let his guard down and succumb, then he would become a total wreck of emotions and _that _was not the Phantomhive way.

He must be hard, calculating, manipulative, confident, and everything he showed others he was. But there were those times when all he wanted was for Sebastian to hold him while he let himself go and let the tears fall.

His butler was his crutch, his security, and his safety net. But right now, that net was gone. _I will find you, Sebastian, _Ciel said aloud clenching his fist.


	12. Chapter 12

"Grell, I need your protection in there." Ciel demanded.

"Of course, we had a deal didn't we?" Grell teased.

"Yes, yes we did," Ciel said regrettably. He didn't even want to think about what Grell was going to do with his butler. Worst of all, _he_ would have to order Sebastian to comply. That left a bitter taste in Ciel's mouth.

They walked about the crumbled walls of the castle but found no one. Then Ciel spotted Pluto, digging. That was it! The _only_ explanation was that there was something underground. But to find the way in would prove difficult.

They only had so much time before the sun went down. "Grell! We have to find a way in there!" Ciel's voice growing with panic as time wore on. They endlessly searched the scattered stone, grass, and dirt but nothing.

Then Pluto found a bone wedged into the earth. When he started licking it, a large chunk of stone on the ground moved. Ciel glanced up. Just in time, he thought, as the sun retreated for night to fall.

They made their way in the dark down the steps but the long cave had torches on the wall so they could again see. Ciel called again, _Sebastian._ That same strangled deep cry nearly shook the boy, the reaper, and the dog.

Ciel walked confidently though he was anything but. If Sebastian couldn't help him, he could be in some serious trouble. The sound seemed to come from a door etched into the earth. Ciel, making sure Grell and Pluto were beside him, opened the heavy door.

"Huh," Ciel gasped and froze, wide-eyed. The room was lit dimly with a huge slab in the center. It made old images flash through Ciel's mind. He struggled to control his breathing.

"What _is _this place?" Grell said astonished.

"Grell, shut up," Ciel ordered. But it was too late.

"Ah, the young Earl did find his way here." The woman's voice echoed though they could not see her clearly. She stepped out of the shadows. She was beautiful, long blond hair and a doll's perfect face.

"Who are you," Ciel demanded as he braced himself.

She sauntered over to Ciel but threw up her stick, which made the orb on the end glow. Then Grell was thrown against the wall with small thin red threads.

"Grell!" Ciel cried.

"My threads can hold even the strongest of creatures, see." She moved aside and against the wall behind her was Sebastian. His wrists and ankles bound by the threads as he was down on his knees.

The woman went up to him and grabbed his hair, yanking back his head. His mouth and chin were covered in blood. His eyes, which were usually red with white irises, were now completely glowing red.

She quickly came and grabbed Ciel, shoving him on the slab. He struggled but she was too powerful as she tied his limbs down.

"No!" Ciel cried, all those memories of his torture flooding his mind. He twisted about but it was no use. "Sebastian," He cried.

He saw that when he said the butler's name that his body arched outward and he could not contain the painful cry. It was as if saying the butler's name was torturing him.

"Now, little Earl, I will kill you slowly for taking what was mine." She growled as she leaned over the frightened boy. When she raised the dagger, Ciel didn't see her but the cloaked man from his past. His eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly, the demon voice howled, "Call my name!" And white-gloved hands clenched into fists.

No, Ciel thought, I can't do that to him again.

"Call my name!"

Unable to think of anything else to save himself, Ciel had no other choice. He had to do what Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian!" There was the deafening cry.

"Again!" Came the demon voice.

But the woman brought the dagger down across Ciel's arm, slicing him. "Ughh…" Ciel groaned from the pain.

"Again!"

"Sebastian!" Then the woman sliced him shallowly across the chest as Sebastian cried out.

"Again!"

Ciel shook his head, no he couldn't. He was quickly weakening.

"Again!"

"Seeebaaaastiaaaan!" Just as the tip of the dagger was coming down to end him.

***Snap*******

As Ciel lay with his eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down his face, all he heard was a low guttural growl, then nothing.

He slowly opened his eyes to find the blond woman draped across the slab and him with blood everywhere, on them both. It was like a hand tore right through her. _It did_.

Grell's threads fell off and Pluto, who had crouched in a corner, howled.

"Oh Sebby, you are quite the man. My body is tingling." Grell fanned himself.

Ciel immediately leaned up when his chains were crushed by his butler, and expelled any and everything in his stomach as the waves of nausea wracked his small body.

Sebastian, now looking like his usual self, scooped up his young master.

"Grell, get the dog." Sebastian said before heading straight for the carriage.

Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest to hide his sobs from Pluto and Grell and his small hands clung to the butler's neck with a death grip.


	13. Chapter 13

At one point during the drive back to the manor, Ciel felt movement and

glanced as his butler. When they had gotten into the carriage, Sebastian placed Ciel on his lap with his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian finally had time to wipe the blood off his mouth and chin.

"My Lord, you should rest now." He said feeling the wet eyes gazing upon him. Then Ciel carefully moved to straddle his butler's lap and clutched the front of his shirt.

"You can _never _leave me," Ciel demanded.

"No, my Lord."

"You _will_ stay by my side." Ciel added, needing to hear that reassurance from the one person he cared for most.

"Of course, my Lord."

Ciel flung himself against Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the butler's neck. With his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder, the butler could hear the labored breathing. The young master's body trembling.

Sebastian, in return, embraced the boy. Sebastian_ did_ love him, thought Ciel, or he wouldn't care to hug him back.

Sebastian though was not beyond dowubt of Ciel's feelings. Maybe this affection was due to all Ciel had just been through?

When they arrived at the manor, Ciel walked in on his own. His three servants were upon him welcoming he and Sebastian home. Grell took his leave as soon as they arrived since William was standing in front of the manor when they pulled up.

"My Lord come, we must get you out of those clothes." Sebastian said disgusted at the mismatched outfit that was now stained with blood and vomit.

Ciel was stripped, bathed, and tucked into bed.

"Sebastian, you will stay until I fall asleep." Ciel said sounding more like his usual annoyed self.

That didn't change the fact that for the past few days, Ciel had been treating Sebastian terribly. That tore at Sebastian. Ciel had been consistently giving him mixed signals.

One moment, Ciel was clinging to him for dear life and the next, Ciel would belittle every word out of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian knew the young prideful master was insecure. He had seen glimpses of that from time to time like tonight.

However, Ciel still would not fully open up to him. Was Ciel afraid to love after all that had happened to him? Ciel talked like love was drivel for weak humans but did he repeatedly say that to convince himself?

Sebastian wanted Ciel to come to him without protest, to crawl on top of him as he did in the carriage and say that he _wanted_ his butler. That was it! He needed his toys.

Lying next to his young master's body while feeling the pain of his clamps and ring wasn't too difficult. Even pumping his own long hard cock was fairly easy though his breathing became labored.

But Sebastian had to bite his lower lip while fingering himself to suppress the groans. The penetration of the last toy would be quite painful though. It was. He bit down _hard _when shoving the large thing through his tight entrance.

Sebastian could taste his own blood from his lip where his teeth punctured the flesh. He willed his body to stay still so he wouldn't wake his master. So much pleasure…so much _pain_ but it was the pain he felt he deserved.

As a demon, he had no business falling in love with a human but Ciel was so damn irresistible. He loved Ciel's strength, pride, and especially his dark mischievious side. But he also loved the little boy who needed comforting and cared for.

"Mmhh…haaa" Sebastian groaned quietly as possible upon his torturous and painful climax. Then he was silent. Sebastian was as silent as a cat on the prowl as he cleaned himself and the toys, returning them to their place.

He layed back on the bed to feel the warm body beside him that was turned away from him.

Though he never knew it, a wicked smile slowly formed on the 'sleeping' boy's face.


	14. Chapter 14

As Sebastian dressed Ciel for the day, he studied this butler. He liked how the inky black hair framed the butler's face. Sebastian was tall and strong. He was safe. It excited Ciel on several levels that Sebastian had been thinking of him last night.

But that wall around his heart, that anger and revenge which fueled him, prevented him from letting his guard down. Could he do it? Or would he be lost forever if he did?

Unfortunately, right after breakfast, Grell showed up.

"Oh Sebby," he said as he was shown in.

"Grell," Ciel said irritated. "What are you doing here?"

"We made a deal, remember." Grell snickered.

Ciel's eyes widened and he glanced at Sebastian whose brow was raised in question. The deal for Grell to get a full day with Sebastian did not sit well with Ciel.

Ciel lowered his eyes, "Yes, yes, we had a deal."

"My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"You belong to _me_ for a full day. I get to do anything I want." Grell teased as he rubbed his body to Sebastian's. The butler's eyes actually widened in surprise. This could _not_ be happening. He had to think fast.

"Sebastian," Ciel bit out, "I order you to…spend the day with Grell…whatever he wants to do."

"Grell, if you would allow me to get my master settled, and prepare for our day, _I would be most appreciative_." Sebastian bowed, the last part he said full of suggestiveness.

Sebastian got Ciel seated at his desk. "My Lord, you astound me."

"How so, Sebastian?"

"You can be utterly cruel sometimes." Sebastian's voice low and menacing as he spoke.

"It is not the Phantomhive way to keep a guest waiting, Sebastian." His butler bowed and took his leave. The corner of Ciel's mouth curled up slightly and his hands were clasped near his mouth. "This should be entertaining."

From different places around the manor, Ciel was able to keep an eye on the 'couple'. Sebastian did everything in his power to keep Grell busy. They took a walk through the garden, sat by the lake, and had lunch outside. Sebastian had made quite the display for their lunch.

Ciel was fuming by midday watching Grell grope his butler all morning. Grell constantly had his hands running over Sebastian's shoulders and even squeezing his backside.

Grell even wore a dress for the occasion, though it was nearly too short to be called that. The final straw for Ciel came when Sebastian and Grell disappeared from sight.

Two hours later, they returned and Sebastian spotted his young master on the balcony. He shot Ciel the most evil glare for a demon to possess. Thankfully, Grell had to get going and Sebastian was free.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to choke the life from his young master by that point. Ciel met his butler in the hall.

"Good, now that _that's_ over, you can prepare my snack."

Sebastian's blood boiled at the condescending voice. "My apologies, my Lord, but I _must_ have a few minutes to myself."

"Why?" Ciel sneered. He had paid no attention to Ciel all day, unacceptable!

"To shower, my Lord." Sebastian turned on his heel and walked away, fuming with anger.

Ciel stood there dumbfounded. His worst fear had become reality. Sebastian had been with someone else while he was obligated to Ciel. What a horrible turn of events.

Sebastian stood in the shower with his head against the wall. How vulgar! He could not believe Ciel had done that to him. He had tried all day to keep Grell busy but Grell had made up his mind that he would have Sebastian.

At least he could control how it went. He had successfully convinced Grell that he liked being the _man_ during sex, which was how he always was. Other than his toy, Sebastian had never been penetrated by anyone. Although there was one, _and only one_, Sebastian would consider for such a thing. And now, it was time to take him his snack.

"Did you have a nice time," Ciel smirked.

Being the devil he was, Sebastian replied, "_Splendid_, my Lord." He said suggestively. If looks could kill, Sebastian would be dead. He just laughed instead.

"It's your own fault, you know." Sebastian teased. "Would you like me to give you the full summary of my day?"

"No! What you do with Grell is of no interest to me." Ciel turned away, pouting look on his face.

A while before dinner, Ciel found Sebastian in the office working. Sebastian moved to rise from the chair behind the desk but Ciel pressed his hand to the butler's chest to stay him.

Then Ciel climbed up to straddle his butler like he had down in the carriage, wrapping his arms around him and hugged him.

"I hope you showed Grell the utmost in Phantomhive hospitality because it will _never_ happen again."

Sebastian embraced his young master, "I am _very_ delighted to hear you say that, my Lord."

Ciel pulled back but their mouths were only inches apart and both were breathing heavily. How easy it would be to just touch their lips together, thought Ciel as his body felt too warm pressed against his butler's. He could feel the hard bulge underneath him.

Sebastian slowly parted his lips, just about to connect with Ciel's when the shout rang out.

"Sebastian!" Mey-rin's voice echoed as she came running sown the hall. Ciel jumped off his butler so fast that he nearly fell.

Seconds later, Mey-rin burst through the door. "Oh I've made such a mess of things," she cried, wringing her hands.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel with his brow raised.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ciel sneered. "Go!"

"As you wish, my Lord."


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel had a tiresome meeting with one of his warehouse managers that lasted 2 hours. After which he was exhausted from the events of the day. Mostly because of getting himself so angry at his butler.

Sebastian dressed Ciel in his nightshirt and Ciel sat on the edge of the bed awaiting his warm milk. They hadn't spoken of anything that had transpired during the course of the day.

When Sebastian returned, he set the tray down on the table. He was standing so that he was sideways to Ciel. Sebastian was close enough that all Ciel had to do was reach out with his small hand to touch his butler. Ciel's sudden possessiveness after the events of the day compelled him to do so.

Sebastian nearly jumped feeling the small trembling hand pressed against his backside. He let go of the tray and flattened his palms to the table, bracing himself. Then he closed his eyes and his breathing became heavy.

Ciel couldn't believe how _hot_ his butler looked when flustered. Ciel was feeling too warm as well. Following Grell's example, Ciel's small hand moved over the strained fabric. Sebastian's pants were fitted perfectly so the black fabric was molded to the firm tensed muscles of his behind. Ciel roamed his hand over every inch.

The young master was nervous in his exploration but he realized earlier that day that he didn't want _anyone _else to touch _his _butler. He had to make some kind of advance to show Sebastian how he felt about him. Problem was, Ciel didn't know how to do that.

Sebastian froze, savoring the trembling hand on his ass, feeling him up. Finally, Ciel had made a move, two in one day in fact. He would have to take things slow with the young master but it was going to be very difficult to restrain himself.

He glanced at Ciel with heated desire in his red eyes and saw the heavy lidded fascination of Ciel's expression as the boy watched where his hand moved.

The young master was getting very turned on by his own bold gesture toward his butler. Such a simple yet sensual touch was making both master and butler dizzy with tingling sensations.

Though it had only been a couple of minutes that Ciel had been touching his butler, to Sebastian it seemed like hours of exquisite torture that he didn't want to end.

Still so scared to give in and open his heart completely, Ciel made no advance than what he was currently doing.

No, it was Sebastian who finally used his teeth to remove his white glove and drop it carelessly on the floor. The large bare hand grasped the small wrist, pulling the small hand around. Ciel's trembling hand became sandwiched between Sebastian's and the bulge straining the fabric in the front of his pants.

Ciel sucked in a breath. He didn't dare make eye contact with his butler, embasrrassed at where his hand was now but loving the scandalous pleasure it was making Ciel feel.

"Haaa…yeah…just like that," Sebastian groaned, having started massaging himself through Ciel's hand until Ciel took over on his own. Sebastian had to again press both palms to the table and lock his elbows to brace himself. His body was slowly becoming jelly in his master's hands. Standing for Sebastian was becoming difficult.

Ciel was so hot and bothered by his butler's display of pleasure that _he_ was causing. Ciel did love Sebastian and wanted to shout it to his butler but admitting it would mean facing it and he just couldn't do that yet.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered breathlessly.

The aroused butler turned to his young master and reaching under the boy's arms, set him back on the bed. Then he climbed on top of his young master and molded his body to Ciel's. He supported his upper body on his forearms on either side of Ciel's head.

Sebastian leaned close, "Look at me, my Lord," his voice low and eyes glowing red.

The shy Ciel did meet his butler's gaze and that was the moment Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't resist. It felt so nice having Sebastian's hot mouth touching his. When he felt Sebastian's tongue pushing for entrance into his mouth, he hesitantly opened for him.

The demon's tongue filled the young master's mouth, searching, exploring, and tasting. "Mmmm…" he moaned through the kiss.

Ciel had never been kissed like this so didn't know what to do but it didn't seem to matter to Sebastian. While the kiss continued, Ciel felt his butler rubbing his body against him, both erections being teased by the friction.

Ciel was still wide eyed and never broke eye contact with the demon. It wasn't until Sebastian moved one hand between them to feel Ciel's arousal that Ciel finally pulled back.

"Sebastian…don't…" He whined.

The fear filled look that Ciel was now giving his butler made Sebastian pause.

"What is it, my Lord?"

Sebastian's gaze was filled with concern but then a tender smile formed. "You're scared…aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ciel spat back as if Sebastian was being quite insolent. But the blushing to his cheeks gave him away.

"What kind of butler would I be if I didn't take great care with you. My Lord, you _don't_ _have_ to know what to do because I'll teach you. Your body is pure perfection and I see that perfection every day."

Since it was fairly dark in the room with the drapes closed, that helped. Ciel was still scared that he might do something wrong or not be good enough. He was also still not sure about _really _giving in to his deep seeded feelings for the man who now hovered over him.

Could he be weak at a time like this? Could he let go of the anger at himself and the world long enough to enjoy something like this? He had to try, just this once.

"K-Kiss me again…Sebastian."


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian's kiss moved from Ciel's mouth to his neck, nipping, and licking the boy's flesh. Sebastian could not believe it was finally happening. That was until Ciel backed out but Sebastian hoped not.

Sebastian again slipped a hand between their bodies to raise the nightshirt enough to curl his hand around Ciel's hard arousal.

Ciel's body felt warm all over and he was dizzy from the kissing. His butler's mouth was warm and wet causing a throbbing ache where the butler's hand was now. Ciel's body twitched from Sebastian rubbing his thumb over the moist tip.

Sebastian trailed his kisses down Ciel's torso nibbling all the way until he could replace his hand with his mouth.

"Ngh…Se…bas…tain," Ciel whined from the sinfully delicious feeling overcoming him with that hot, wet mouth sucking gently. Being inexperienced, the young master's body started squirming in rapturous pleasure as he moaned repeatedly.

But Sebastian didn't want it to end there so he stopped and got off the bed briefly to remove his coat and remaining glove. He took a quick moment to get something from that side of the bed but Ciel was too dazed to comprehend.

Sebastian positioned them so he was sitting on the bed and Ciel he had brought up to straddle him, facing one another. Then he grabbed Ciel's head and pressed their lips together once again. Though Ciel's kissing was a bit sloppy, the butler didn't care in the least.

He broke the kiss only when his fingers were up at Ciel's mouth. "Suck on them. Make them wet."

Ciel did open his mouth and Sebastian pushed his fingers inside. He carefully slid them back till he just barely gagged the boy enough for him to salivate. Then Sebastian grasped Ciel at the waist, raising him to his knees.

Using one hand to hold the boy, he pressed his wet fingers at Ciel's entrance. As he slid one finger inside Ciel slowly, the boy winced and sucked in a breath causing Sebastian to let go of his waist and grab his head, crushing their lips together.

Pain, thought Ciel, there is a lot of _pain_. He pulled back from his butler, "Sebastian," he whined breathlessly, "It hurts!"

Sebastian put his mouth next to Ciel's ear, "My Lord, relax. I assure you it will lessen the pain. But the worst was over and when he started moving his finger inside Ciel, the young master's body responded by pushing against the hand for a deeper feeling.

Even after the third finger, Ciel's painful cries were more like soft whimpers. His eyes were heavy and glazed, his breathing erratic, and he lowered his head toward Sebastian's shoulder.

But Ciel's head snapped up when that delightfully full feeling vanished suddenly. Sebastian raised the boy up to gain access to his pants, pulling them down to expose his rock hard cock.

The look of sheer terror in Ciel's eyes was unmistakable. " N-n-no Sebastian…it won't fit."

"It will, my Lord." The low husky voice argued back.

He had grabbed his bottle of oil from his box and used it to lubricate his cock, thinking that it would help more than using spit. There was a tender sparkle in those red eyes as he gazed at Ciel.

"This will hurt at first. Wrap your arms around my neck and kiss me." He instructed. Oh this moment was _the_ moment for Sebastian. It had to go smoothly or they would be done-he knew his master well.

When Ciel did as told, Sebastian grasped his hips and slowly lowered his young master down, sheathing his hard erection into the boy.

It hurts, Ciel's mind cried, it hurts bad! The burning sensation caused him to clutch his butler's shoulders and moan against his mouth. But the more pain he felt, the further he crushed his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian's hands roamed over Ciel's sides, back, and chest to help relax the tense muscles. Then he slid his arms under Ciel's thighs and grasped his backside to move the boy up and down.

The burning eased some and Ciel's body started responding again by assisting with the movement.

"Yes, my Lord, ride me," Sebastian purred like a kitten. Damn but he fit perfectly inside that tight body.

But his young master could not handle such intense sensations and pulled back stiffening his small body and crying out, "Se…bas…tiaaaaan." The white cream squirted out covering both their chests.

That moment for Sebastian was sheer perfection, seeing the strained wide-eyed and expression of his young master as he climaxed and the tears flowed. It was sweetly intoxicating.

Sebastian crushed Ciel to him and impaled the boy one more time, exploding inside of the boy's hot, tight ass.

"My Lord…Nnuuhhh…" Sebastian's voice cracked.

Neither moved for several minutes while riding out the waves of their lovemaking until Sebastian eased Ciel off of him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed-back to his young master.

"Se-Sebastian?" Ciel said lying curled up on the bed.

The butler covered the boy but would not meet his gaze.

Ciel felt so sated and yet oddly alone, "Sebastian! Look at me. That's an order."

Ciel gasped when he saw the wet red eyes. "I-I didn't think demons could cry?"

"My apologies, my Lord. I was overcome by my emotions," the butler replied, getting dressed.

"It's time for bed," Ciel demanded.

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian tucked Ciel in then stood by the bedside.

"Well," Ciel said haughtily, "Are you just going to stand there all night or are you _coming_ to bed?"


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the time lapse but things got busy so here is at least something for now. It will get better again once I get my head back in the game. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please PM me if you have any thoughts. ~thanks~

Sebastian was completely dumfounded and extremely pissed when he went to his room, midmorning, to find his box of toys on his bed with a note.

_Sebastian,_

_ Do what you must on your own time but leave me out of it. We will speak of these things no further. Everything will go back to the way it was._

_ Ciel Phantomhive_

_So, young master, you want to go back to the way things were. Why is that? With your façade of hatred and vengeance you think you can suppress the feelings of your heart, hm? Fine, I'll play your game for now…_

"My Lord, your tea," Sebastian smiled slightly.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian with an eyeful of bitterness as his butler brought the tray over, poured the tea, and stood patiently by.

"You can go, Sebastian, I am not a child who needs a babysitter!" Ciel snapped angrily.

"As you wish, my Lord," Sebastian bowed but all he could think of in the back of his mind was yanking the smug brat out of the chair and ravishing him right there on the floor of his office. _You can't hide your feelings forever._

Once Sebastian had gone, Ciel dropped his head to the desk. _This is going to be so much harder than I thought. It was utterly disgraceful to want another man, but yet… I can't help myself. I want Sebastian. I want him to hold me, love me. I felt so free of everything when I was with him. But if I let him in, something will happen, something will destroy it, destroy us. No, things are better off this way._

"A letter from the Queen, my Lord," Sebastian said carrying in the tray with the sealed envelope.

Ciel opened it to read it. When he was finished he sat back in his chair pondering the contents.

"Sebastian, it seems that a number of boys have recently been kidnapped. All come from wealthy families and the queen wants us to find them. The pictures of the boys are here but she wants their family names kept a secret. We need to find the boys and return them home safely." Then Ciel snickered.

"My Lord?" Sebastian raised a brow in question.

"This is perfect. I am the same age as these boys so I can be the bait. This should be an easy case. We need to talk to Lao."

That night, Lao came to dinner. Ciel grilled him on anyone he knew that might have an interest in boys. Lao denied any knowledge of a person like that. But he did say he would look into it.

That night, Ciel turned his gaze away from Sebastian as he had been doing all day. There were, of course, subtle glances through out the day that Ciel thought Sebastian was oblivious to but his butler was too smart for that.

The silence in the room was defening. Curt one word answers were all Ciel was giving to Sebastian. It was a strain on Sebastian to keep his ominous red eyes from glowing.

"My Lord?"

"What is it Sebastian," Ciel growled irritably.

"Are you sure that making yourself 'bait' is a good idea?" Sebastian's tone was soft.

"Of course, I am perfect for this. If he wants to kidnap boys and do whatever it is he is doing with them, then let him kidnap me. I have no worries, you will save me if need be." Ciel glanced at Sebastian almost as if he wanted that reassurance from Sebastian that his statement was true. His blue eye wavered slightly.

Sebastian pressed his hand to his heart, "I will always be there, my Lord."

Suddenly, the room felt very small and Ciel felt like he was suffocating. His body started trembling of it's own accord as the two stared at one another. It would not take much to reach for Sebastian, feel comforted by the demon. Ha, ha what a thought, Ciel chuckled to himself.

"Everything alright, my young Lord?" Sebastian glanced over his shoulder as he hung up the boy's clothes.

"Fine… I'm fine," Ciel snapped bitterly. "Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight, my Lord."


	18. Chapter 18

Ciel lay in bed thinking of everything he and his butler had done. As he remembered their kissing, one hand moved under his nightshirt to his sensitive nipple and he circled it with his fingers.

"No, stop," he whispered to himself, "I can't do this."

Then his other hand found itself wrapped around his own hard arousal. "What is wrong with me?"

He sat up as he stroked up and down his length, still caressing his nipple with the other hand. Ciel closed his eyes remembering the hot mouth on his, the demon's tongue filling his mouth, tasting him. He began to pant as he continued to stroke, quickening his pace.

A tingling sensation flooded his body when he thought about straddling his butler. Ciel liked being on Sebastian's lap like that. Just like that day in the study. His grip tightened and he stroked hard and fast.

Nuh…haaa…" He groaned as his body stiffened and he came. His body shivered and he felt exhausted. It wasn't the same without Sebastian's arms around him, feeling the warmth of his body. Sated though, the young master fell asleep.

The next day, there was a message from Lao. There was a private party he was invited to and having Ciel go as his date was exactly what Ciel needed to infiltrate the lion's den of the kidnapper. Lao had come through._ Well now, that was impressive._

"My Lord, are you sure you should put yourself in harms way like this?" Sebastian asked as he dressed his young master for the party.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at his butler. Ever since that night, Sebastian had been questioning Ciel's strategy about being bait. He didn't like this worrisome side to his butler. He seemed even more protective since they had been together.

"It's fine. If I need you, you will come." Ciel said casually. It was true so he wasn't worried.

Then Ciel watched discreetly as Sebastian moved about the room. His hand still tingled when he thought about feeling the butler's firm backside. How bold he had been, it was so unlike him.

He had been scared and unsure when they had sex but Sebastian had helped him through it, gently instructing him in everything.

"My Lord?" Sebastian questioned when he saw the heavy lidded and very heated look from that crystal blue eye.

"Wha-what," Ciel snapped angrily at the all-knowing look in those red eyes. Sebastian had caught him staring like some drooling dog ready to devour a chunk of meat.

"It is time." The butler stated.

They arrived at Lao's so the two could go to the party. Ciel wasn't nervous since he knew Sebastian would be close by. Their host's name was Mark Strauss. He was the one suspected of the kidnappings but Ciel didn't know what he was doing with the boys. Was he keeping them or selling them? He would find out tonight.

"Earl, you look stunning in that suit," Lao suggestively offered.

Don't even think about it Lao," Ciel warned. Lao had often made suggestive comments to Ciel but yet Lao was never without his woman either, except for tonight.

Lao put a possessive arm around Ciel as they mingled with the other guests. They moved about the room looking for their prey. When Lao finally spotted him, he withdrew his arm nearly tossing Ciel at the man.

"Well well, what have we here. Lao, I didn't know you had such good taste?" The blond haired host seemed very intrigued by Ciel's appearance.

"Oh yes, he is very exquisite is he not?" Lao said smoothly.

Ciel hated this. The blond man was practically undressing him with his eyes. It made Ciel uncomfortable to have this man look at him so. He prayed that it would not be too much trouble to find the other boys.

"Lao, could you get me a drink?" Ciel asked so he could be alone with the man. _Well, here goes nothing._

"So Mr. Strauss," Ciel smiled. He was going to have to flirt with his man and lay it on thick. "I would dearly love to know more about you."

"Would you now," The man's brow arched curiously.

"Oh yes." Then he leaned close as if he had some secret, "Lao is getting a bit boring. I would like to meet someone who is more _fun._"

The blond smiled but his eyes narrowed. He was unsure about the boy but he could test him. If the boy meant what he said then the blond was ready to provide that 'fun' to him.

After three glasses of whatever they were serving, Ciel felt quite good. His expression was relaxed and he was quite happy. Since Mark hadn't yet heard of the Queen's guard dog, the name Ciel Phantomhive meant nothing to him. So Ciel had been introduced as himself.

"So," Mark spoke to Ciel as he drew the drunken boy toward the door. "You are an Earl at your age?"

"My parents are dead so yes, I am the Earl. I live alone with my servants at the Phantomhive manor." Ciel was too drunk to care what he said to the man.

Mr. Strauss saw the opportunity before him in that no one would be coming to look for the boy if he went missing except for some servants and who would listen to them anyway. He was so adorable and young, Mark thought. It made Mark aroused to think of taking this boy.

Just outside the door of the room where the party was being held, was a hallway. Mark didn't even wait but as soon as he and Ciel were in the darkened hall, he pushed Ciel against the wall and kissed him.

Oh what a feeling, Ciel thought while his mind swam from the alcohol and he returned the kiss. His mind played tricks on him though as his thoughts flooded with images of Sebastian.

Little did either know that further down the hall, red glowing eyes were taking in everything. Waiting…and waiting…for the order to save his master. It didn't come…


	19. Chapter 19

A butler filled with rage, stormed through the crush of people until he found his prey. He yanked Lao up by the front of his shirt.

"Where is my master?" OF course he already knew but he needed Lao to get Ciel out since he was too drunk to order it so. Sebastian couldn't believe his own audacity to just walk up to someone and lose it. All the times he and Ciel had been in trouble he held it together without thought. What the devil was wrong with him, he wondered to himself?

"It is true that I haven't seen the young Earl for some time now?" Lao questioned casually.

"He is on the other side of that door." Sebastian said releasing Lao and composing himself, "Go get him."

"Oh, alright just wait here." Lao appeared put out as he strolled toward the door.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Strauss but I must get him home now. His servants do worry when he is out late. But do not fear, we will get together soon, yes?"

"Fine," the disgruntled host surrendered. _Go ahead and take him home. I will just go get him._

As soon as Lao and a very wobbly Ciel got out the door, Sebastian pulled Ciel into his arms and took off.

"Oh Sebastian, I love it when you carry me," Ciel murmured drunkenly.

As they made their way through the manor, Ciel looked around still feeling very happy. Happy, happy, happy, thought Ciel.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ciel whined. "Take me to your room, Sebastian."

"My lord, you should…"

***SMACK*******

"Don't talk back to me," Ciel tried to sound angry but he was smiling at the same time.

Sebastian set his young master on the bed. Ciel was feeling good but wanted to feel better. He felt so warm in his butler's arms, just like…

"Kiss me, Sebastian."

"My Lord…"

***SMACK*******

"I said kiss me, damn it, that's an order!" Ciel screamed oblivious to the narrowed red eyes that matched both sides of Sebastian's cheeks.

Sebastian knew he shouldn't take his young master this way but damn it he _wanted_ him, especially after seeing him kiss the blond.

Sebastian slowly leaned over his master pushing him back on the bed. He molded his body to his master's, fitting perfectly between the boy's legs.

He gave his drunken master one heated glance before covering Ciel's mouth with his own. His tongue diving into the boy's, tasting the alcohol the boy had consumed.

Sebastian broke the kiss, both breathless with saliva still connecting them. Ciel's expression of confusion and wantonness was too much for the demon.

"No, Sebastian," Ciel said when his butler tried to kiss him again. "I want to watch you." The whispered statement caused a stunned look on the butler. Swimming in Ciel's mind were images of Sebastian that first time. It had been such an erotic scene and the uninhibited Ciel Phantomhive wanted to see it again.

With Sebastian raised up, his young master started fumbling with his shirt buttons. He tried to push the coat and shirt off of his butler in haste. Sebastian stood up and slowly undressed while that blue sparkling eye watched with intensity. Then Sebastian lay on the bed beside his young master and grasped his already hard muscle. He stroked slowly, his eyes on the boy who watched him hungrily.

"Use them," Ciel commanded softly.

Sebastian was moving so slowly, captivating his young master and prolonging the yearning he saw in Ciel's eye. Ciel's breathing was already labored just by watching.

The man's body twitched with pain as his nipples were squeezed by his clamps. The ring, to prevent him from cumming with ease, was applied by those long black tipped fingers. All the while, Ciel's heart was pounding harder and harder at such a sexy scene. His nude butler, in torturous pleasure was completely intoxicating.

Sebastian's intense and painful stare as he stroked his cock, spurred his young master's need so Ciel took the last toy and lubricated it. Neither said a word while Ciel completed the task, but Sebastian's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen.

"My Lord…"

"Shut up and bend your legs, Sebastian." Ciel demanded.

Ciel would never have done this if he were sober, Sebastian thought as he did what he was told. Of course, inexperienced Ciel didn't even think to give his butler a few moments to loosen himself up, he just slowly pushed the oiled cock into the man.

"Ugh…" Sebastian's head flew back from the pain radiating up his back. His eyes were all but squeezed shut as he focused on his young master who was fascinated by pushing the toy in and out of his butler. Making the demon cry out made Ciel's stomach flutter and his own erection throb. The usually stoic butler was writhing on the bed.

"Nuh…master…please…"Sebastian begged, causing Ciel to pause. "What kind of …butler would I be…if I didn't see to… your needs…"? He groaned out.

Sebastian reached for Ciel to undress him. He did it with great ease and care but Ciel did start to blush at his own nakedness.

"You are beautiful, my young master, let me pleasure you." Sebastian's voice was velvety soft.

Sebastian pulled Ciel on top of him facing away so he could wrap his arms around his young master and stroke his cock. Ciel cried out looking at the sealed hand holding him.

"Ahhh…unhh…" Ciel moaned.

Sebastian brought his fingers up to Ciel's mouth, "Suck on them so I can please you, my Lord."

Ciel sucked hungrily, coating the fingers with his saliva. His head was spinning; he was dizzy so he didn't feel the pain as badly when the fingers entered him. After a few thrusts with his fingers, Sebastian felt his young master pushing toward his hand. He wanted _more_.

"Oh Sebastian…yes…" Ciel cried. Sebastian moistened his cock and slowly lowered his young master down.

HAAA…" Ciel screamed. The boy's expression with tears in his eyes and saliva dripping out the corner of his mouth made Sebastian thrust repeatedly, deeper…deeper…

The butler was sitting up with his young master straddling him. Sebastian's arms around his young master moving him up and down while he pressed his forehead to his young master's back.

"My Lord…" he groaned breathlessly, "You are so…tight…" He squeezed his eyes shut using all his strength to impale the boy over and over.

"Ngh…Haa…Ahhh…" Ciel cried as he felt the volcano inside his body erupting. That same sealed hand came around to grasp his cock as he exploded, squirting out as his body trembled violently.

"Ahhh…yeees…"Sebastian's voice cracked as he too came, the warm liquid pulsing into his young master's body.

A panting, sweating butler moved his young master off of him and across his lap as he leaned back against the headboard. He had removed the ring before penetrating the boy but not the clamps so when he opened them, it stung and he flinched.

The sated boy was startled by the action and jerked up. The young master's look of pure mortification and confusion was evident on his face.

When Sebastian locked gazes with his young master, his eyes filled with dread and worry. _Damn, the sex sobered him up._

Ciel may have been drunk but he remembered most of it. He had thought he was dreaming.

"Sebastian!" The voice was low and angry.

"My Lord…"

Ciel had wanted to do it again, to feel Sebastian's warmth and love, but he had again let his guard down. He had let Sebastian in, into his heart. He didn't know what to do or think. He just knew in that moment that he didn't want it to end.

"Shut up, Sebastian!" Ciel growled but he didn't say anything else. He leaned against his butler's chest and snuggled into the demon. When the strong arms wrapped around him, pulling the covers over them both, he sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian didn't dare move and ruin the intimate contact between he and his young master. Sure, tomorrow Ciel will belittle him and berate him to no end, but tonight, all the complicated emotions were set aside.


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive awoke sometime in the night, in his own bed. His thoughts immediately drifted to what had taken place just a few hours ago. He was mortified with himself for his bold, even brazen behavior that was caused by the amount of alcohol he had drunk.

The images of Sebastian's expression of painful pleasure as Ciel used the toy on him were burnt into his mind. How sinfully erotic that had been which was why it made Ciel want to do more.

That full feeling when Sebastian was inside him had made him see white stars, the feeling so intoxicating. Oh, how good that had felt. Just laying there, his body started to react. So many new sensations were within him. He wanted more of that, everyday for the rest of his existence.

He knew he had limited time and that eventually his demon would have his soul, so why not have his heart too? He had been witness to it many times, Sebastian was always there and the contract made it so they would be together until the end. That gave Ciel comfort knowing that his butler would now parish the way all the other people he loved did.

He trusted Sebastian and if anyone would get to have his soul when this was all over, it would be Sebastian and only Sebastian. Strangely that was all right with Ciel. The one person who loved him _and_ that he loved back would be only one to have that right.

What was his demon butler? He was everything. He was Ciel's anger and revenge, he was his strength and courage, and he was his comfort and love. Ciel could not deny it, he loved Sebastian and wanted to have many more nights like the last so that they could share that love between them.

Of course, he still had to be arrogant, condescending, and down right belligerent to Sebastian, that game had gone on through out their whole relationship but that didn't mean that at night they couldn't love one another.

Ciel suddenly became sleepy in a satisfied sort of way, unlike he had felt before.

"My Lord, time to get up." Sebastian pulled the drapes back, whisked the covers off his young master, and gathered his clothes on the bed. A sleepy Ciel sat up on the edge of the bed, growling. He hated mornings.

Sebastian's demeanor showed nothing other than his usual dutiful self. But Ciel couldn't take his eyes off of his butler. When Sebastian leaned in to unbutton Ciel's nightshirt, the young master's small hand came up to cup the cheek of the butler. For the briefest instance his red eyes widened in shock before he masked them.

Just like the times before, Sebastian was always aware of how vicious Ciel was going to be the following morning. But for some reason, not today apparently. It truly didn't matter because Sebastian would love him no matter how he acted since he knew it was a ruse for Ciel to hide his real feelings.

Before he could react, his young master's arms were tight around his neck, pulling him down on top of his master. He attempted to rise up on his arms but Ciel wasn't letting loose.

"My Lord?" Sebastian questioned when he thought he heard a sniffle from the boy.

"S-Sebastian, I-I love you."

If his hearing had not been impeccable for a demon, he would have missed the strained whisper. Instinctively, Sebastian's arms embraced his young master and he closed his eyes taking a long slow deep breath. Ah yes, he had finally heard it and he reveled in it, savoring the moment.

He had wanted his young master's soul but also his heart and now he had both. Sebastian leaned up finally to gaze down into his young master's eyes. As he thought, they were moist which made the poor excuse for a demon tear up also.

Knowing they had a full day ahead of them dealing with the case and various other activities, there would be no time for anything until bedtime.

"Sebastian…do it now," Ciel said softly.

"_It,_ my Lord?"

"_Love me_," his young master said blushing and turning his head away in embarrassment.

Sebastian clasped a hand on either side of his young master's head, forcing it straight. Then the butler's mouth curled the slightest bit and he replied, "Anything for you, my Lord."

It was like slow motion as Sebastian lowered his head until their mouths were touching, tasting, and exploring one another with deep intensity. Tongues entwined, saliva dripping out the corner of the young master's mouth as they tasted each other all over again as if it was their first kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are very motivational as any writer knows. Sorry to have kept you waiting but with summer and trips across the world, time seems to fly. **

It is just after 8pm when Ciel and Sebastian arrive at the dwelling. Thanks to Lao, they were tipped off about the party, if it could be called that. In reality, it was a gathering of wealthy, notable men who indulged in dark fantasies regarding young boys.

The doorman paid Sebastian no mind when he knocked at the door. Once inside, he assessed the manor and quickly gained Ciel entrance through a servants' door near the back.

Mr. Strauss, too busy at the microphone greeting his guests, didn't appear to notice Ciel slip in the back of the large crowd and crouch behind the food table. Sebastian stayed in view as one of the guests.

"As I promised, gentlemen, we have a new treat for you. He is young and just hitting puberty. So without further delay, please help yourselves." With that said, the curtain at the stage parted and amongst the ooh's and ahh's, the small boy came into view.

He was near Ciel's age and blond, wearing a school uniform. Through the raising of the noise, Ciel heard snippets of the men's comments.

"He _is_ young!"

"What a feast!"

"Can't wait to get my hands on him."

The bile rose in Ciel's throat as he heard the comments and peeked over the table. Then there was a mad rush to the stage. Immediately, the men started groping the small boy and tearing at his clothes, making al sorts of lewd comments.

The glitter of excitement on the men's faces as they fondled the helpless boy caused a wave of nausea to surge through Ciel. That could very well have been him if Strauss had charmed him. The horror of remembering the kiss they had shared while Ciel was drunk momentarily stunned him.

Sebastian came to the table as if to assess the food splayed before him but quietly stated, "My Lord, it appears the boy was drugged. He is not …resisting."

The low growl came tinged with shakiness, "Sebastian, I order you to stop them, but don't kill anyone."

"As you wish, my Lord," he bowed. Ciel slumped against the wall behind the table, unable to watch the horrific scene before him.

In just a few minutes, Sebastian was back and Ciel glanced up to see all the men knocked out around the room at the same time that Strauss came rushing in shouting.

"What the hell is going on?"

Ciel slowly made his way toward the front of the room where Strauss was standing not far from the boy who appeared dazed and half asleep.

"You animal," Ciel said menacingly, "where are the other boys?"

"YOU! You won't get away with this _Earl Phantomhive,"_ he sneered.

Strauss looked about to bolt so Ciel ha to act fast, "Sebastian! Subdue him, that's an order."

"Yes, my Lord."

Strauss was not quick enough for the butler/demon and Sebastian had Strauss down on his stomach on the floor, binding his wrists almost before Ciel blinked. Once Strauss's hands and feet were bound, Sebastian and Ciel made to leave. They had heard the commotion at the front door by Scotland Yard so they could take over from here.

Ciel, if he could manage it, avoided having to work with the yard. He had sent a note to them of the location and the circumstances prior to going in. That way they could clean up the mess and Ciel could stay out of the limelight.

Sebastian's brow furrowed at his master's hasty departure from the manor through the servants' door. As soon as Ciel got outside into the alley, he hunched over and heaved everything and anything that had been in his stomach.

Sebastian's hand had just made contact with Ciel's back when it was forcefully slapped away.

"I'm fine!" Ciel snapped angrily before stalking toward the coach.

"My Lord," Sebastian said carefully, unsure of Ciel's unusually quiet and distant demeanor. "Due to the hour, it would be most appropriate to stay at the London townhouse."

Ciel grabbed the door of the coach but just before pulling it closed, said sternly, "No, take me home."

When doing the Queen's business, they often left the staff and Sebastian drove the coach. Although with the strange vibe he was feeling from his young master, Sebastian cursed himself for not having a driver so he could be with his master.

What his master had witnessed tonight had deeply affected him and Sebastian was not sure what his young master was thinking. It was disturbing, the look on Ciel's face and his violent vomiting.

When they arrived late into the night at the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian opened the door of the coach to find a curled up boy sound asleep. Ever so delicately, he scooped his young master in his arms and carried him to bed.

_Ciel's eyes were wide as the blurred images of faces clouded his vision. His skin crawled with what felt like ants all over his skin. Wait, no! They weren't ants, they were hands! Many, many hands groping and fondling every inch of his body. NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME! He yelled and yelled but they wouldn't stop, wouldn't relent. He thrashed about violently trying to stop the assault but it was no use. Then…suddenly…red eyes became clear through his hazy fog of vision. Everything stopped and Ciel felt his hands trapped at his sides. _

As the fog wore off, Ciel found himself on his bed with Sebastian holding his wrists. Though his eyes were red, there was deep-rooted concern in them.

"My Lord," Sebastian choked out, "We must get you ready for bed."

All he got for a response was wide eyes blinking in terrified disbelief. Ciel could feel his soaked clothes from the sweat of the nightmare. His breathing labored as he had fought his attackers.

No, that wasn't right, one attacker. His devoted butler who was trying to change him into his nightshirt. Numbly, Ciel nodded slowly and allowed Sebastian to continue. When Sebastian's hands lingered as he fastened the buttons on the long shirt, Ciel recoiled from the gesture.

It was in that moment that Sebastian realized his young master was traumatized by the experience he had that night. But…what did it mean for _them_?

Ciel turned away from Sebastian with a sorrowful look and curled up in the bed. _What is happening to me? I want to be with Sebastian but…but…is what we are doing wrong? I shouldn't want him to touch me like that, I shouldn't…but I do. Oh, what do I do?_

Sebastian took the gesture of Ciel turning his back to mean rejection, at least for tonight. _Okay, I'll give him this, but only this. I want to hold you and take the pain away my young master. However, you are too far gone right now for me to do that. Soon…soon I will hold you…when you are ready._

The door closed with a soft click and the tears began to fall.


	22. Chapter 22

The tears ran down Ciel's face silently as he tried to convince himself that his situation was not the same as the one he witnessed tonight. The difference, he knew, was love. Ciel smirked through his tears. _Love,_ he had removed that word from his vocabulary after his parents were gone.

Love was for weak fools with vivid imaginations. At least…that's what Ciel thought until recently. He refused to believe he had it in him to love anyone for there was no room with all his hatred. But…he loved Sebastian.

Their relationship was different, they were nothing like those disgusting vermin they saw tonight. Old memories threatened his mind but so did the recent ones of he and Sebastian.

Sebastian loved him, he could see it now. When Ciel was distressed or needed comforted, Sebastian was there. More recently, he saw the tenderness in Sebastian's eyes when they were intimate. Yes, their situation, relationship, whatever it was…was different.

For so long, love meant a relationship between a man and woman or parent to child, not man to man. Society condemned such behavior so it was wrong, right? But it felt _sooo_ right with Sebastian. His confusion and exhaustion finally overtook him and he fell asleep.

Sebastian's heart ached for his young master. What was going through his mind? Something about tonight had affected him deeply and he wasn't opening up.

Sebastian, the masochist, could not handle his deep concern for his young master. He wasn't use to such strong feelings and coped the only way he knew how.

Sebastian lay on his bed, only removing his lower clothing and vest. He unbuttoned his white shirt but didn't take it off. He had the clamps as tight as they would go and the ring in place. Although he could eventually come with the ring on, tonight he knew he wouldn't. No satisfaction for him when his young master was so upset. Tonight it was all about preventing gratification and pain.

His nipples red and raw from the tight clamps and the ring increasing the pressure were not enough. No, not nearly enough pain. He used as little lubricant as possible for the third toy as he slowly pushed it inside himself. His breath caught in his throat and his body stiffened.

It was painful and he squeezed his eyes shut, arching on the bed as he moved the large toy in…out…in…out. He felt the pressure building yet with the ring there was no release, no climax. He wouldn't come, he didn't deserve to when he couldn't help his young master.

He wanted to hold his boy, kiss away the pain but Ciel had turned away from him. The one person he loved rejected him. What was it about tonight that caused his young master such anguish? Old ghosts from his past? Surely his young master knew that he was not like those men. He would never hurt Ciel that way, ever.

He writhed on the bed, fucking himself until he couldn't take it any longer. He felt like he needed to explode but refused his mind's desperate cry to remove the ring, no gratification.

Sweaty and panting on the bed, Sebastian stared up at the ceiling.

"What can I do to help you, my Lord?" He whispered into the night.

Sebastian had finally gotten through to Ciel, for the most part, in bringing their relationship to another level. There was no way he could let it slip away now.

The scream brought Sebastian straight up out of bed and he rushed to Ciel's room. Inside, his boy was clutching the blankets with sweat pouring from his body and the widest-eyed look on his face.

"My Lord!"

"Se-Sebastian," came the weak reply.

At once, his butler was beside him on the bed, strong arms curled around his body, tightly securing him. Ciel's head was in the crook of Sebastian's neck and he inhaled deeply the scent of his butler. The scent of Sebastian and sandalwood. It was comforting.

Ciel had dreamt that he was the boy on the stage but when he called for Sebastian, he didn't come.

"Save me, Sebastian, save me!" Ciel cried into his butler's shirt.

"I'll never leave you, my Lord. I will be by your side until the end." Again he repeated the words Ciel often needed to hear to feel safe.

Ciel clung to Sebastian, his small fists tightly gripping the crisp white linen shirt as he sobbed. They were different; he thought to himself, they were nothing like those vile monsters from tonight.

Slowly, Ciel pulled back to look into his butler's eyes with his own red puffy ones. Sebastian's eyes narrowed but in a soft tender way. His expression seemed to say, "You're safe, I'm here."

"My Lord, allow me to erase the memory of tonight."

Ciel, needing to have his control and hide his weakness responded, "Do it! That's an order," he said in that arrogant and irritating tone he always used.

"As you wish, my Lord."

**Not my best chapter, I know. Hope to get back on track to finish this up. Bare with me…**


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian's hands were on either side of his young master's head as he brought their lips together softly. The gasp that escaped Ciel gave his butler the opportunity to delve his tongue into the boy's mouth. With eagerness, he tasted every inch of his young master.

When Sebastian broke the kiss, the sight was breathtaking. His young master panting with saliva still connecting them and such as wanton look made him want to ravish the boy instantly. He had to fight for control, the control he needed to coax his young master.

Ciel was pushed gently back onto the bed and their eyes locked as his butler slowly unbuttoned his nightshirt. With each button, his long black painted fingers skimmed over his young master's skin.

When Ciel felt the light brush of Sebastian's fingertips over his sensitive nipples, he gasped. Ciel's body shivered as his nipples became taut. He watched through half lidded eyes as Sebastian separated the fabric, caressed his bare skin, and followed with kisses down his body.

"Hah…hah…"Ciel panted during the sensual assault.

Sebastian looked _sooo _hot as he stared eye to eye with Ciel and his tongue licked at the wet tip of his young master. Lightly, he licked, kissed, and sucked Ciel's aroused muscle while his young master's eyes rolled back and his head fell to the pillow.

"Ahh…Se-bas-tian," Ciel choked out.

Knowing his young master's inexperience and lack of stamina, Sebastian knew he could make his boy come just from what he was doing. But no, there was so much more they needed to do before it was over.

Still dressed, Sebastian repositioned them so he was sitting up against the headboard with Ciel turned away from him on his lap. He continued to slowly stroke his boy and kiss Ciel's neck, stopping briefly to give instructions.

His other hand came to Ciel's mouth and he quietly demanded, "Suck them."

Ciel did as told, awkwardly at first until he found a rhythm and them took them hungrily. The fingers in his mouth stifled his moans. Sebastian withdrew his fingers and lowered them to Ciel's tight opening, At the same time he penetrated his young master, he bit down hard on Ciel's neck to distract him from the pain.

"Ahhh…" Ciel moaned loudly as the pain reverberated through out his body.

"Relax, my Lord. I'll take all the pain away." Sebastian whispered.

The more he moved his fingers inside his boy, the more Ciel's tense body relaxed as he leaned back against Sebastian's chest. Ciel's head dropped to the side giving his butler more access to his neck.

With his cock being stroked and fingers inside him, Ciel was lost. His mind shut down to everything and his body writhed against Sebastian's. He was oblivious to being raised up while Sebastian slid down his own pants. But reality was acute when Ciel suddenly felt the emptiness caused by the withdraw of his butler's fingers.

Sebastian wasted no time in slowly lowering his boy onto his achingly hard cock.

"Nnhn…n-no," Ciel cried. "Stop…it hurts," he pleaded. Even Sebastian's kissing and biting were not enough to disguise the pain of being so full.

"Hush…relax and breathe," Came the whispered reply.

Sebastian gripped Ciel's tight ass and slowly started moving him up and down…up and down…

It wasn't long before Ciel's cries changed to deep throaty moans. With his knees on the bed, he found the rhythm set by his butler and began moving on his own. His small hands grasped his butler's thighs as he pushed himself up and down.

"Oh yes, my Lord, ride me," Sebastian groaned breathlessly.

The carnal need for pleasure made Ciel come undone as he rose up and impaled himself over and over again on Sebastian, crying out with each thrust.

Sebastian felt the building of his own climax so he reached around to stroke his young master to completion.

"Ahhh…Nnuh…" Was music to Sebastian's ears as his young master screamed out.

His butler's hand matched the thrusting rhythm and Ciel's muscles tightened around his butler as his body shuddered, cum dripping down onto those long black tipped fingers.

Sebastian bit his young master's neck hard before finding his own release, groaning, "Oh, my Lord, yes."

Both bodies quivered in the aftermath trying to catch their breaths before Sebastian gently moved his young master off to lie next to him on the bed.

Ciel sated stare as he gazed at his butler was satisfaction for Sebastian. He made his young master feel better. HE gently leaned over his young master and pressed their lips together softly.

Ciel broke the kiss saying, "You will stay here tonight," with finality.

"As you wish, my Lord."

An hour later, the young Earl Phantomhive lay asleep under the covers with limbs draped over his demon butler whose own arms were wrapped around _his_ boy.

Sebastian smiled as he gazed at the ceiling. At that moment, his life couldn't be more perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

It was late afternoon by the time Ciel's blood was boiling. His lessons with his tutors that morning had been uneventful, even his business that afternoon had been boring as usual. But what really irritated him was his butler.

Their day had gone just like any other day. When he stole glances at Sebastian during the course of the day, he wore his usual stoic expression. Not once all day, had Sebastian acknowledged through words or expressions that he even remembered what had happened between them recently.

Ciel's normal hatred and anger was now coupled with several new emotions all encorporated with his love for his butler. What made him want to explode was that Sebastain didn't appear to be fazed by the new level at which their relationship had ascended.

What was he expecting from his butler anyway? It's not like Sebastian was going to fawn all over him like Lizzy did when she saw him. Ciel sliently smirked to himself. _Fool_, he thought to himself.

But because of the lack of attention from his butler, Ciel's mind was becoming clouded with doubt. Doubt about how Sebastian really feels about him. Granted, it had only been one day but with the sudden turn of events, how were they suppose to act in one another's presence?

"My Lord, I shall being dinner preperations," Sebastian informed his young master as he made to exit the study.

Ciel abruptly stood, "Don't bother," he snapped. "I am not hungry!" Ciel strode past his butler, whose eyes were wide and mouth dropped open, and left the room.

_Damn! Why am I so frustrated? If Sebastian wants to pretend nothing happened then so be it. Two can play at that game. I am Ciel Phantomhive after all. It's ridiculous to allow silly emotions to plague me!_

But deep down, Ciel was afraid, whether he admitted it or not. Although Sebastian would never physically leave him as everyone else he had loved during his short life, it seemed a different story mentally however.

"My Lord, is there something wrong?" Sebastian causciously spoke when he found his young master sitting on the couch in the library with a book.

"No! And it's none of your business if there was so just…get out of here."

Ciel never looked up from his book as he spoke so the hurt expression evident on Sebastian's face went unnoticed. Without another word, Sebastian quietly turned and left his young master alone, _as instructed_.

_What could be troubling my young master so? He has seemed distracted and more annoyed today for some reason. Did I do this to him? Was it because of the intimacy we have shared as of late? By his actions, I have no doubt that he wanted this between us. So what happened to cause his sudden distant, cold demeanor?_

He had some time before preparing dinner, which he would do anyway since his young master needed to eat, so he went to his room. He laughed mockingly at himself.

_I'm a demon for fuck sake! It was absurd that I fell in love with my young master in the first place, but now to be dealing with the feelings of rejection, fear, love, sadness, etc was too much. What the hell has Ciel done to me? This one single young boy has bewitched me…_

There would be no release, just torture and pain for the masochistic butler/demon. He pulled on the chain of the nipple clamps causing the sharp teeth to bite into his flesh. He winced.

He was not about to remove the tight ring preventing his immediate release as he fucked himself brutally with the large cock shaped toy. He squeezed his eyes shut, clentched his teeth, and his body arched in response.

The pain would be instantly transformed to exquisite pleasure if he just took off the ring and released his load but he didn't deserve the satisfaction.

"Fuck," he groaned through his clentched teeth as he threw his head back against the wall.

_It fucking hurts,_ his mind and body screamed at him but through his muddled brain, Sebastian wasn't sure if it was the physical pain of his swollen ass or the mental pain in his heart that he flet.

"My Lord," Sebastian addressed Ciel who was still in the library, "dinner is served."

"I told you I was not hungry!" Ciel snapped angrily.

With what seemed to Ciel like slow motion, his butler crossed the room and knelt down before him, gazing up into that uncovered, wide blue eye.

"My Lord please, what is troubling you?" Sebastian asked in a soft whispered voice.

Ciel's eye flickered with emotion but he didn't speak. Sebastian's face suddenly seemed weary with lines of worry at his eyes and mouth. Had _he_ caused that much worry in his butler? Ciel's small hand pressed to the older man's cheek. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

Ciel's heart was racing and his breathing became restricted. Without thought, he suddenly lunged toward Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his butler's neck. The unexpected movement of Ciel's body colliding with his almost knocked Sebastian over.

But as he felt the small arms grab him tightly, he gathered his young master in a crushing embrace. Neither moved for several minutes in the silence of the library.

Sebastian pushed Ciel back to look at him, small fingers clutching his shoulders to not let go. Sebastian's hands remained on his young master's waist. They took in one another's distinct scent and the sudden heat between their bodies.

Luckily, no one entered the library to see the young earl, in his navy shorts suit, stockings, and shoes, standing close to his butler. Said butler being in his white shirt, black coat, vest, pants, and shoes with now somewhat disheveled inky black hair (from the hug) which was quite out of character for him.

"Do you regret last night?" Ciel questioned in an even tone.

"Huh?" Sebastian replied quite stunned at the accusation.

"Do you regret it?"

Sebastian's eyes widened for the briefest moment before narrowing. So his young master still doubted his love for him. It really shouldn't surprise Sebastian since the boy with impeccable control, was a complete mess of emotions.

Sebastian grasped Ciel's head in his hands and pressed their lips together. When he pulled back, both were breathless and saliva was running down Ciel's chin. The sudden wanton expression on his young master's face sent his body on fire.

"No, My Lord, I regret nothing when it come to…_us_." Sebastian whispered before crushing his lips to his young master's once again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! The reviews are soooo important. It really helps to know what people think of my writing and sometimes the direction of a story.**

**Honestly, the story is getting too long for me but I will try not to rush the end. **

**Also, sorry updates are slow, traveling around the world can be tedious sometimes.**

***I own no rights to Black Butler*******

Sebastian pulled back from the kiss again, "My Lord, why do you ask such a question?"

Ciel suddenly felt very vulnerable and blushed before masking it with his usual cold and bored persona.

"It was the way you acted today," Ciel snapped.

"I don't understand, my Lord, I was myself, just like always." Sebastian said with a furrowed brow of confusion.

"Yes, I know. Just forget it," Ciel waved his hand in the air and stepped back. "Come Sebastian, dinner is getting cold." And Ciel walked out.

As he ate, Ciel pondered the question, _what will happen tonight? Will anything happen?_ If, tonight, Sebastian doesn't initiate anything then _he_ would have to. Ciel's lips curled, _this could be interesting,_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a shriek from outside. It was Finney! Ciel and Sebastian took off toward the sound. Finney was in the garden bent over something. May-Rin and Bard came running as well.

They all halted when they saw the body on the ground. It was Ciel, well a fake Ciel, but it was ominously lifelike. The clothes were an exact match to one of Ciel's outfits. The body was a perfect replica in size and detail. The porcelain type material for the flesh of Ciel's legs, face, and hands looked so real it was scary.

The most astonishing part of the sick prank was the knife stuck in the chest where there appeared to be blood pooling around the wound. Everyone stood staring in shock.

Finney's one whispered word was a quite fitting description, "creepy," he said.

No mere mortal would have heard it or seen it in time, but Sebastian was so much more than a mere mortal. Before anyone had a chance to react, Sebastian lunged toward Ciel grabbing him at the waist and pulling him down to the ground underneath his butler's body.

The bullets pelted Sebastian's body as they went down but he managed to choke out, "I am your shield."

Ciel understood. The bullets would only disable Sebastian momentarily so as long as Ciel remained covered by his butler's body, he would not get hit. He remained still with his head crushed between Sebastian's chest and the ground. Sebastian's legs encased his young master's own small legs, shielding them from the sides.

Finney took a fighting stance, May-Rin pulled two guns from somewhere on her person, and Bard pulled out a gun and grenade. They all looked around in the direction the bullets had come from. It had been a sniper so he could have been some distance away.

As soon as Ciel and Sebastian went down, the shooting had stopped but Sebastian had taken several bullets to his body and it usually knocked him out for a few minutes.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a shaky voice. Even though he had seen it several times, it was always a jolt to his core to see his butler wounded.

"My Lord," Came the quiet reply before Sebastian slowly leaned up on all fours to gaze down at his young master. It was then that his expression turned rather tender at seeing the fearful look on Ciel's face. Then suddenly, it was gone, replaced by rage.

"Sebastian, I order you to find the gunman. I want to know who did this and why." Ciel demanded angrily.

"As you wish, my Lord." Sebastian was gone, headed into the woods.

In a matter of minutes, Sebastian caught up with the man who had shot him. As the man ran away from the scene of his crime, a sudden black shadow came from behind, consuming him.

"_Who sent you_," Came the ghostly, menacing voice.

The man felt the darkness consuming his very soul, "_Who sent you_?"

Feeling the life leaving him, the man weakly pulled out the envelope from his pocket. Who or what he didn't know immediately took it from him, but and then all was quiet. Ciel hadn't ordered Sebastian to kill the man so he didn't, he just injured him severely.

It was late when Ciel sat at his desk with the envelope in his hand simply staring at it. It had the Queen's seal on it. With shaky fingers he pulled out the paper that simply stated, 'kill Ciel Phantomhive.'

_It couldn't be. The Queen wouldn't kill her guard dog. I always solve my cases and I am discreet about it. She trusted me and I devoted my life to her Majesty._ _Why, why would she do this?_

Sebastian stood quietly by, watching the myriad of emotions displayed on his young master's face. Ciel was not a trusting soul to begin with but he had always had faith in his Queen.

"My Lord, The others are watching the manor tonight." The butler said. Then he leaned his head down near his young master's ear, "We should prepare you for bed."

Reluctantly, Ciel agreed, though the image of the 'fake Ciel' haunted his mind. Being shot at wasn't new to him but to see himself so clearly lying there on the ground had shaken Ciel Phantomhive more deeply than he ever imagined.


	26. Chapter 26

As Sebastian dressed his young master he quietly asked, "My Lord, why did you ask me that question earlier…about regrets?"

Ciel turned away from Sebastian's gaze, "Because…because like you said, you were your usual self."

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

Ciel hated feeling vulnerable and weak so he snapped, "Yes, yes there is. You didn't even acknowledge what happened last night, not one glance or word, nothing."

Sebastian's face softened and the corners of his mouth curled up slightly, "My Lord, you have a full schedule during the day so distracting you from your obligations would be most inappropriate."

Ciel again met Sebastian's gaze but his bright blue eye was now heavy lidded. The small hand caressed Sebastian's cheek before slowly moving down his arm to the butler's hand. Ciel peeled off one glove, then the other.

Looking into his butler's eyes, he all but whispered, "It's not "during the day" anymore, Sebastian, so…distract me. Make me forget about…about that body. I want to feel alive."

Sebastian sucked in a breath then gently pushed Ciel back onto the bed. He pushed up the nightshirt, and with one last glance at the lustful look on his young master's face, he began to lick, suck, and bite the flesh of Ciel's chest, marking him.

When Ciel couldn't take the tongue and teeth teasing his sensitive nipples any longer, he twisted beneath the touch.

"What do you want, my Lord? Sebastian whispered, his hot breath making Ciel shiver.

"Your…your mouth…on me…" Ciel blushed as he spoke the shameful words.

Sebastian moved lower, grasping his young master, "Ahhh…" Ciel cried out.

Sebastian licked the tip of his young master's already weeping shaft before devouring him, taking all of his young master into his mouth. He sucked slowly as his tongue teased. Up and down, over and over, Sebastian worked Ciel over until the boy's hands grabbed at his hair and he thrust his hips as he came, "Ahhh …Sebastian," Ciel cried out.

Sebastian kept his pace as the warm liquid slid down his throat. _Absolutely delicious,_ he thought to himself.

Ciel lay trying to catch his breath and clear his dizzy mind from the intense sensations so Sebastian took that time to undress, then Ciel felt his butler's fingers probing him. Sebastian was wasting no time in preparing his young master for him.

"Hah…hah…so good…" Ciel whined and writhed at the fingers sliding in and out of him.

Ciel whimpered at the sudden emptiness when Sebastian removed his fingers. Sebastian moved over his young master, positioning himself and cradling Ciel's head in his hands.

"My Lord, think only of me, think only of how good your body feels when I touch you…fill you," he plunged deep.

"Seba…stain…nngh!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian waited until his young master's body began to relax and then started moving, thrusting deeply, rhythmically, over and over.

Ciel clutched his butler's shoulders and pushed his hips to meet the thrusts. It was building, Ciel could feel it, the pleasure rising…and rising. _Yes, it feels…so good…this fullness…so deep…_

"Sebastian…I can't…I'm…I'm…AHHHH!" Ciel screamed out as his body shook violently.

Such intense passion in his young master's release sent Sebastian over the edge and he spilled inside his young master's tight heat, leaning his head next to Ciel's ear groaning, "Nnghh…my Lord…_yes_."

After several minutes of neither moving, Sebastian finally laid down, pulling Ciel into his arms and the cover over them.

Once wrapped in Sebastian's arms, Ciel spoke, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian said casually.

"Your…your toys, have you used them lately? I haven't seen you slip away during the day like you use to." Ciel spoke quietly, embarrassed.

Sebastian was taken back by the question. "Yes my Lord, I still use them."

"For punishing yourself. But I am accepting of your touch…your love, so why would you need them?" Ceil was confused.

"My Lord," His butler shifted and it made Ciel glance up to meet those red eyes. "I wasn't completely honest with you about that."

_Can I tell him my secret. Would he understand?_ Sebastian was actually feeling nervous about what his young master's reaction would be.

"You see, when I think of how I've fallen for you…then it's punishment, no release. But there have been times, when it was just for pleasure."

"But…I thought you said those things were painful?" Ciel didn't understand.

"My Lord," he paused, _here goes nothing, _"I like pain."

Ciel gasped, "a…a lot?"

"Yes," Sebastian said tensing as he awaited his young master's response.

Ciel rested his head back on Sebastian's chest and was silent. When he finally spoke, it was so quiet, "So I'm not enough for you?"

Sebastian sat up and took Ciel's head in his hands, "It has nothing to do with you. It's just me, the way I am."

"Why don't you bring them in here? I could…help you." Ciel blushed while asking.

Sebastian smiled, "You're not ready for that, my Lord."

That made Ciel angry. If they were going to continue this way, he didn't want to feel left out of certain parts of his butler's life, especially when it came to pleasing him.

Sebastian saw the hurt look on Ciel's face that he didn't know he had, "My Lord," Sebastian said softly, "Give it time, give _us_ time, then, when you are ready…we will try."

Just the thought of what "try" meant had Ciel hard again. He envisioned himself using the toys on his butler and the faces Sebastian had made when using them himself.

This must be what it means to be in love, wanting to pleasure Sebastian in return for all the pleasure his butler gives him.

Ciel settled in the crook of Sebastian's arm and fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

***Thanks to all for reading. The reviews are very helpful so thanks again. Happy reading***

Ciel Phantomhive and his butler were in London before noon. Ciel had arranged a meeting with the Queen and he was to see her in the afternoon. They were to meet at one of her more discreet homes to avoid any unnecessary exposure.

When Her Majesty entered the room and sat, Ciel bowed and took the seat across from her, his butler behind him. She wore her veil so her face was hidden. It was very hard to tell what one was thinking when one couldn't see a face.

In the room, there were two men behind her and one at the door. Nothing seemed amiss to Ciel or Sebastian.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon, but is there a problem?" Ciel asked formally.

She spoke with one man who reiterated her thoughts, "Her majesty says that with all the unrest in Europe right now, she feels the need to clean house."

"And that includes getting rid of me?" Ciel said with more anger and irritation than he meant to use.

"Calm down, my Lord," the man ordered.

Then they heard it, the soft repeating sounds from under the veil, "Purge London of the filth and start anew. Purge London of the filth and start anew. Purge London of the filth and start anew." She kept repeating and repeating it.

Something is not right, thought Ciel. So he stood up to make his way to the Queen.

The same blond man who had spoke blocked his path and pressed a hand to Ciel's chest, "I am sorry but that is far enough."

"I want to see her," Ciel snapped. He wanted to rip that veil off to see for himself that she was alright. It was strange for her to just repeat a sentence like that.

Sebastian was on high alert. He too, realized that something was wrong with the Queen.

"Earl Phantomhive, the Queen does not owe you any explanation. You, sir, are just as filthy as those in London's underworld. There is much blood on your hands."

"I do what she tells me. I work for _her._ I am _her _guard dog." Ciel demanded, "If my hands are bloody, it is only for following orders and doing what is _right_ for all of London."

Ciel glared at the blond man, "If she wants me dead," he said in a low even tone, "then kill me."

The man made no move to do any such thing, whether because the Queen was there or it wasn't the right place or time, Ciel didn't know.

Without another word, Ciel turned abruptly and walked out, his butler right behind him.

In a low voice Ciel said, "Find out what's wrong with her, Sebastian. That's an order."

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel was at the London manor with the cook and housekeeper that cared for the place when he wasn't in residence. Sebastian had left to follow his young master's orders.

Sebastian was moving about the dark room stealthily, silently, when the Queen's eyes suddenly opened. Sebastian froze, staring at the vacant glazed, grey eyes. That was definitely not right. She had also sensed Sebastian being there. No human would have detected it.

She sat up and hissed at Sebastian, "Filth," she yelled, "You are filthy, FILTHY!"

The blond from earlier that day entered then and the two men stared one another down.

"So, Sebastian Michaelis, we finally get to meet." The man said. "You may call me Adam. I am a friend of Angela's. You do remember her, yes?"

"You did this to the Queen." It was a statement from the demon, whose red eyes were glowing fiercely.

"Oh, you care about a mere human?" He laughed.

"My young master does," Sebastian explained.

"Think of the advantages of starting over, Sebastian." Adam spoke while waving his arms and circling the room. "Utopia is just around the corner."

"You will have to go through me," Sebastian warned.

With that, Adam lunged at Sebastian and the fight began. Adam faired to be a worthy adversary. Many of his blows struck Sebastian, though the demon was striking the blond as well.

Sebastian and Adam dodged one another's blows and kicks. At one point, they flew out the window, ending up on the roof. Flying through the air, Sebastian slammed into where Adam had been standing, but he moved quickly. Suddenly behind the demon, the blond tried to strike but Sebastian leaned out of the way.

Both men were nearly equally matched. Thunder cracked and lightening struck all around them as they battled, good vs evil.

Suddenly, Adam lunged at Sebastian with a knife and gashed his arm, the demon's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh yes, you filthy demon, when _this _blade cuts you, it's real," Adam smirked.

Sebastian transformed from the human to full fledged demon, a black shadow falling over the roof, and lunged at his opponent before Adam had a chance to react.

Adam was flat on his back, gasping for air and unable to move when he started glowing and lifting up. Sebastian stared as the body slammed against the rooftop again but a ball of light ascended upwards until it was out of sight.

All the while, Sebastian watched, clutching his shoulder where Adam had shoved the knife through the demon shadow.

Ciel waited…and waited…Finally he felt a breeze through the window, which was closed moments ago, and a shadow of a man appeared.

Ciel turned on the lamp next to the bed and gasped. Before him stood his butler in all his finery with the addition of blood trickling from a head wound, the corner of his mouth, his left forearm and his left shoulder. His hair was a tangled mess and he looked…well…tired.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried jumping out of bed and grabbing his butler.

"My Lord, please, it's alright." He reassured the boy.

"No, no it's different this time." Ciel argued.

Sebastian knelt down, wincing as he did so, to be eye to eye with his young master. "I will be fine though these will not just go away. I will need to heal."

Ciel followed Sebastian to the bathroom where Sebastian took a bath, stitched up his arm and shoulder injuries, and donned a new perfect butler outfit.

The relief at seeing his butler looking impeccable again, calmed Ciel down. He took Sebastian's hand and led him to his, no _their,_ bed.

Sebastian explained that the battle was difficult. Because Adam was from _up there,_ he couldn't be killed easily and his soul ascended. The body was just a vessel. But that kind of power could mortally wound a demon. But wounding is one thing, killing another.

Once Adam's soul was gone, the seal on the Queen was lifted and she was back to herself without any memory of Adam. She was sleeping peacefully when Sebastian left there.

Ciel had been frantic with worry, _which was new,_ most likely due to his new found feelings. He didn't care though, he loved his butler.

Ciel finally drifted off to sleep, arms wrapped around his butler and head on Sebastian's chest.

Both knew though, that this was definitely not the end.

***maybe one more chapter to end with them together***


	28. Chapter 28

**THIS IS IT!**

**Thank you all for reading and for the reviews, they are very important to a writer. **

Sebastian held his sleeping young master in his arms. When the contract was made, he had no idea they would end up like this. He should know better, being a demon after all. Eventually, the time would come when his young master's revenge would be had and then….then….he would devour that soul.

He had taken care to shape and mold Ciel Phantomhive's soul by feeding it hatred, anger, and the need for revenge. It would taste that much sweeter in the end.

But the feelings and thoughts of love that the boy had for Sebastian would hinder all that preparation. Not to mention, giving the demon a reason to love in return.

Falling in love was just not something that demons should ever do. It went against everything he was. How….how would he take Ciel's sweet soul when the time came? He was a demon first and for most, that's how. His personal, twisted thoughts of love would not factor in to the equation. They couldn't.

Ciel dreamed pleasantly, thoughts of his beautiful demon making love to him. The ultimate trust that Sebastian would always take care of him no matter what, whether it was pleasuring him or saving him.

The anxiety in the back of his mind that the end would be frightening was gone. When the time came, he trusted that Sebastian would not cause him pain in any way and if he was going to die, he didn't want it to be by anyone else's hand. No, he had made the contract and would stand by it. At least in the meantime, he could _live._ He would feel love and freely give his heart to his butler….and eventually his soul.

That would be the ultimate sacrifice for love. To have Sebastian beside him until the end was worth it. He wasn't alone as he once thought, he had Sebastian, the demon who couldn't, wouldn't leave his side. No one could separate them like the rest of his family. That thought gave Ciel comfort and a sense of security.

***Four Months Later*******

To anyone witnessing the daily running of the Phantomhive Manor, everything therein was as it should be. The upkeep of the manor was impeccable as always and those within adhered to their strict schedules. No one thwarting their duties and obligations, just as it always was.

At nighttime however, the schedule changed for some. If Sebastian was not out gathering information about which ever case they were currently working on for the Queen, he was lying in his young master's bed, holding him as he fell asleep after making love. Then the butler would go about his duties and return so that when Ciel woke, he was still in Sebastian's arms.

Over the course of that time, Ciel found that while it was wonderful to have Sebastian take him, his own sense of bold determination was coming out and if Sebastian's responses were any indication, they were thoroughly appreciated.

On one such occasion, Ciel was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Come here Sebastian," he demanded in his _don't argue with me if you know what's good for you_ tone.

Sebastian stepped up between Ciel's parted legs and stood still. Ciel reached up starting at Sebastian's neck and slowly ran his hands down the front of his butler's body, while still fully clothed. When he reached Sebastian's hips he moved his hands around to grasp his butler's firm behind through the snug black pants. _God it's so hot to touch him like this,_ Ciel thought to himself.

Then he brought his hands to the front, unfastened the pants, and slid them off those slim hips. Grasping Sebastian's exposed erection in his hands and working it over was so erotic but it was enhanced by the raw look of lust in Sebastian's expression.

Usually so in control, Sebastian caved under the assault. His eyes closed to savor the feeling of his young master's manipulations and he even reached out to grasp the bedpost to steady himself.

"Oh, my Lord," Sebastian groaned, which only made Ciel try harder. Funny thing was, Ciel liked Sebastian to call him that or young master, not Ciel. He groaned again when Ciel took him in his warm mouth.

What Ciel lacked in experience was overshadowed by how erotic he looked when he glanced up at Sebastian with those huge eyes. He worked Sebastian over with his tongue and by sucking hard. Those red eyes starred back in amazement.

At the same time, Ciel grasped his butler's behind, pulling him in. This demon had a beautiful body and something inside Ciel had snapped! He wanted that body more than he wanted air.

Sebastian reached his limit and pulled away to haul his young master to the center of the bed, tearing of the night clothes, and kissing every inch of his body.

"Sebastian….Mmmhhh…." Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian quickly prepared his young master after oiling his fingers, sliding them in and out of that tight ass. Then he lubed himself and slid into his young master.

Ciel's head flew back and he cried out, "Nngghh….yes…."

Sebastian took his young master savagely that night thrusting deep and hard….over and over.

Sebastian had just started stroking his young master when he felt Ciel tighten around him and a strangled cry, "Ahhh….I'm going to come! Ahhh…."

With a couple more thrusts, Sebastian tensed and hissed, "Oh _yes_…..my Lord."

Sebastian was too heavy for Ciel so he moved to the side when he pulled out. He cradled his young master as they lay together in the bed, panting and sweating.

"Sebastian," Ciel said breathlessly, "that was incredible. You are amazing."

"No, my Lord, I am simply one hell of a butler."

With his head still buried in his butler's chest, Ciel whispered, "Sebastian, I….I love you."

Sebastian pulled Ciel on top of him sitting up so they were eye to eye. Then his perfect sweet smile donned, "And I love you, my young master. I will be here with you until the very end."


End file.
